VIOLATED!
by firecewolf
Summary: percy jackson has been raped ever since he was six. now can a certain blonde rescue him and get him to speak up? Rated M because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS. JUST WANT TO SAY I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL. I CAN'T WRITE STORIES IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IT SHOULD BE ABOUT. ENJOY! IN THIS CHAPTER PERCY IS SIX YEARS OLD!

PERCY POV

I walked out into the sunshine. You could hear all the kids on the playground, laughing and shouting in happiness. It sickened me. Nothing should be happy. The whole world should be weeping. Today is the day I joined the boys and girls who have been…raped. I kept wondering if any of my friends would notice. I was quiet. Quiet enough to draw the attention of my teacher. Ms. Bloom was an older woman, about in her fifties. She frowned in my direction, but all I had to do was smile and she turned away. It felt strange to smile; after all I went through yesterday. I grimaced as I remembered the pain. It was physical and emotional. A bitter smile worked its way onto my face. The other day in school, the principal held an assembly. The whole thing was centered on sexual molestation and rape. Many parents had called to complain, but the principal argued that it was better we learned about it now. Just in case it happened and we didn't know what it was. "if they don't know they can't tell' he argued. When the bell rung, I ran inside the school. I needed a shelter from the sun and its bright, cheerful glow.

LINEBRAKE

I walked home, alone. My friends had already raced inside their houses, ready to play for the rest of the day. My heart stopped. She was standing by her mailbox. Her son had already run inside. I looked quickly around. No one else was outside. The blood was pounding in my ears. I crossed the street, trying to put some distance between me and her. She followed me at a leisurely pace, wearing this smile, like I was a mouse and she a cat. Ready to pounce. Thank god I lived just next door to her. Wait, that's also a bad thing! Dang it! I opened the door and ran inside. I saw a stir of movement out of the corner of my eye. I whirled, thinking it was the woman who had followed me. To my relief, it was my mother. Sally Jackson was the most wonderful person in the world. When she smiles at you, you feel as if you're completely safe, nothing can harm you.

My mother smiled" hey, my lil' Baby is back from school."

I tried for a weak smile. She frowned. I usually complained when she called me a baby.

She asked me" are you okay"?

She bent down, putting her hand on my forehead, as if testing my temperature. I would have told her, then and there, that I had been raped. As if my day couldn't get any worse, she walked in.

"Hey sally!"

My mom smiled," oh hey there Maria."

Maria smiled. Only I could see how fake her expression was. She had a hungry glint in her eyes.

My mother stood," I was actually going to ask you something."

Maria raised her eyebrow and asked, "What?"

My mom appeared nervous. She hated asking people for favors. Like me.

Mom asked, "Could you babysit? Paul and I are going to go camping. Percy can't go because of what happened last time."

I blushed. If you go missing for eight hours, you can never live it down. I was angry at the favor though. Couldn't my mother tell I had a _problem_ with Maria?

Maria's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. I gulped and I was the present she was going to unwrap.

"Sure!"

"Good" my mother replied. Her watch beeped. "Oops, lost track of time. I got to go. Be good Percy!"

She picked up her coat and suitcase and left. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the house. I turned towards Maria, fear pounding through my heart.

She smiled. It was a sick, twisted smile. I prayed that she wouldn't do it again._ "Please, no_" I thought.

She laughed softly" I know what we could do"

Before I could run, she grabbed me and dragged me to my bedroom.

OK, THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT DETAILS OR TO JUST LEAVE OUT THE DETAILS. HELP ME GET TO 10 REVIEWS TO START OFF. ANNABETH WILL COME IN LATER! PEACE ,LOVE ,PANCAKES!


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT WE GOT TO 10 REVIEWS! WHOO! NEXT TIME I THINK I'LL ONLY REQUIRE 15 REVIEWS. ANYWHO, I'M JUST GONNA HAVE PERCY DO THE DISCLAIMER RIGHT QUICK!

PERCY: WHAT?!

ME: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

PERCY: NO. I'M HUNGRY!

ME: IF YOU DO IT I'LL MAKE YOU PANCAKES!

PERCY: YES! FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN ANY MATERIAL OF PERCY JACKSON! NOW GIMME MY PANCAKES!

PERCY POV

My heart was pounding. Maria slammed the door behind me. Turning slowly, she studied me. I had backed away from her. I was by the bed, trying to put some space in between us. She was smiling. It wasn't right, though. Her eyes were clouded with... with … LUST! She chuckled. She took slow, steady steps. To my horror, she pulled of her shirt. I was scared yet; I felt my body betraying me. I glanced down at my pants. I saw my erection creating a small bulge. I didn't know too much about sex and all the things that came along with it but, I knew that _this_ happened when you saw someone body and you were attracted to them. They call it a turn on? My eyes flicked back to Maria. Too late. She tackled me onto the bed. I tried to run away but I couldn't. She was too strong. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a loop of rope. Securing my hands to the bed, she said," oh, this is gonna be sooo much fun!" Again, seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a small riding crop. Before I could cry out, she flicked the crop against my side. Doubling over in pain, I tried to find my happy place. I needed to escape, if only for a little while. Maria, getting impatient at my lack of emotion, decided to rip off my shirt and pants. As the cold air washed around me I felt a twitch from my lower half. My face burning in embarrassment, I looked up at Maria. She had completely gotten rid of her clothes. She was wearing a black and pink lacy bra, along with a matching pair of panties. Again, I felt the twitch. Trying to cover _that _up, I begged, "Please stop! I'm too young. Not again, please!" Pretending to think about it, she cocked her head to one side. Bursting out smiling, she said," Oh, I get it! You want to have more fun!" Fixing her face into a fierce snarl, she raised the crop and lashed it against my bare skin. Red hot agony rippled across my skin. I screamed in pain, as Maria laughed and made me enter her. It felt good but I knew we shouldn't be doing this._ She _shouldn't be doing this. I managed to slip out of the rope. Maria hadn't noticed. She started screaming, telling me to move or she was gonna make me hurt. In one stupid act of defiance, I rolled out from between her legs. I ran towards the door. I opened it a fraction of an inch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an object hurtle towards the door, breaking but slamming it shut. I glanced down. It was my snow globe. My mom got me that. I spun around, anger filling me. Maria met my charge. Of course she was stronger than me. I tried to push her away from me, but she grabbed my arm. She raised her hand and struck me in the head. I dropped to the ground, my vision turning black. I heard Maria yelling, continuing to pound me in the head. I blacked out.

LINEBREAK

When I woke up, Maria was gone. I snuck a glance at my body. My heart stopped. I was covered in dark blue and purple bruises. Getting up on shaky legs, I limped to the mirror in the corner of my room. I closed my eyes and opened them again. My chest was covered in angry red marks from the riding crop. A few were pouring blood down my chest. Across my legs were marks from where the rope had burned against my skin. I turned and looked at my back. Claw marks were scraped along the top of my shoulders. I guess she got a little too excited. I took a deep breath and face the mirror once more. My head. Oh, my poor head. I was bleeding from my nose. My lip had split and was emitting a dull throbbing. My eye was black. My nose looked broken. On my forehead my skin had split in a dozen places. They were oozing blood. Tears filled my eyes. I limped over to the medicine cabinet. I started treating my cuts and bruises. When I was finished, I put on a clean shirt and pants. My face still resembled a cut up piece of meat, but the rest of my body had settled to a dull ache. I stood up and left for school. Just before I entered the building, I turned and sent one thought out to the universe.

"_why"_


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT! WOW YOU ACTUALLY GOT UP TO 16 REVIEWS! OK WHEN WE HIT 25 REVIEWS, I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. OK HERE PERCY IS TWELVE. THIS IS AFTER THEY FIND OUT LUKE IS THE LIGHTNING THEIF. ANNABETH GOES TO VISIT PERCY AT HIS HOUSE. ENJOY!

ANNABETH POV

I walked up to Percy's house and took a look around me. The neighborhood was nice. It wasn't incredibly gorgeous either but nice. Percy's house was a pretty white house, with blue trim and sea green shutters. He probably wanted them that way. Smiling I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard a woman shriek, and Percy holler" just a minute!" I stayed there for probably a minute or two, before Percy opened the door. "Hi!" Percy beamed. I was too distracted to answer, because on his face were multiple slashes. "What happened to your face?!" I pushed him inside the house. He smiled, but it looked forced. He said, "I got into a fight at school, the guy had brass knuckles and a ring." Ok, I knew he was in fights before. But the slashes looked like knife marks. As if someone was drawing on him but with a knife. I demanded to know where the first aid kit was. He just laughed, and walked over to the sink. Turning on the water, he put his hand under the pulsing stream. I watched as the water traveled up his arm and went to the cuts on his face. The water washed over them and one by one, I saw the cuts disappear. I tried not to look amazed. I probably didn't do a very good job though, because he smirked. "You know I can heal with water wisegirl." He said. "Whatever" I walked away and asked" Did you win?". "What?" he asked. "The fight! Did you win or not?" he looked panicked for a second. Why did I get the feeling there was no fight? I raised my eyebrows. "Well?" he smiled and said "It was a tie, really." He looked proud of himself. That didn't help! He wouldn't admit that he had a tie! He was too proud, too Percy! I just said "Sure." Trying to figure out why he was lying, I asked "So, what do you want to do today?"**(No pervs! They are not gonna make love!)** He pretended to think. "Hmm… how about me kicking your butt on Mario Kart!?" I smiled. "You're on, seaweed brain!"

We raced to the Wii, which happened to be set up already. Coincidence? I think not! We decided, after a lot of arguing, that he would be Mario and I would be Princess Peach. While were picking our karts, I noticed Percy was standing weird. It was like he had been riding a horse all day. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't had any sleep. He looked a little red in the face too, as if he was focusing all his energy on staying awake. He was swaying on his feet! I said "Perce, you look like you need to catch a few Z"s." he gave me a weary smile, and said "Maybe later. I need to make sure I spend some time kicking your butt in Mario kart!" "Are you sure?" I asked him. He smiled but he seemed a little irritated. "I'm fine, ok?" shrugging my shoulders, I said "Ok, but when I win, I'm making sure you go to sleep for a while!" He just smirked "That's _if_ you win, wise girl!" After thoroughly kicking his ass, I pointed my finger up the stairs, where I guessed his bedroom was at. "Go take a nap." He looked shocked. "What?! You can't expect me to go to bed now?! I need to beat you at least once!" I smiled, but shook my head. "Nope, we had a deal! BED!" Grumbling he started up the stairs. He stopped mid-step, turned around and asked "Does that mean your leaving?" I nodded my head. "Don't worry, I'll let myself out. GO TO BED." He sighed, and then went to his room. Shaking my head, I left the house and walked towards the bus stop. I was gonna go to the bus station and my dad would pick me up. We were on vacation in New York; so I got to talk to Percy a little more. I got on the bus, and took my seat. Looking out the window, I glanced back at Percy's house. I saw a curtain move. But it wasn't on the second floor, where Percy's room should be. Straining my eyes, I tried to make out the face peering out the window. For some reason, my blood turned cold. It was a pretty woman. She had dark hair and brown eyes. But her face! She looked starving, as if she was extremely hungry, and she had caught sight of her next meal. Catching my eye, she gave me a feral smile, and disappeared back into the house. I was glad when the bus took off. I was scared. I didn't know why. I just felt scared, for Percy and myself. Dozens of questions raced through my head. Who was she? Was she there when I was hanging out with Percy? Why was she there in the first place? Was her shriek the one I heard earlier? Whoever she was, I was going to find out.

OK! THERE YOU GO. THE THIRD CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I ASK THAT YOU TAKE MY POLL AND READ MY STORIES. TRY TO GET TO 25 REVIEWS! PLEASE! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYS! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT WRITING TIL 40! YUP I'M MAKING YALL GO 15 MORE! I NEED TIME TO WRITE! NOW THAT'S OUT THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE WHEN THEY ARE 13. THEY JUST FINISHED THE QUEST AND THEY ARE AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD. I DECIDED THAT I AM NOT GONNA GO INTO ANOTHER RAPE SCENE WITH A LOT OF DETAILS. IT'S KINDA CREEPY. SKIPPING THAT TYSON HAS LEFT ALREADY. IT'S JUST ANNABETH AND PERCY! NO INTERRUPTIONS! SINCE A LOT OF YOU ARE PROBABLY NOT READING THIS, YOUR GONNA BE A LITTLE CONFUSED. SO READ THE AUTHOR'S INTRODUCTION. IT HELPS FOR MY STORIES.

ME: ANNABETH, DO THE DISCLAIMER, PLEASE!

ANNABETH: SURE. FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT! JUST THE PLOT!

PERCY: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, NO ONE ONES ME BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!

ME AND ANNABETH: RICK RIORDAN OWNS YOU! NOW SHUT UP!

PERCY: (PALES) IS SOMETHING BAD GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!

ANNABETH: NOT YET (GROWLS, PULLING OUT DAGGER AND CHASING PERCY)!

PERCY: AHHHH!

ANNABETH: COME HERE!

ME: ONTO THE STORY!

PERCY POV

I walked down to the beach with Annabeth. We were heading to the Fourth of July fireworks! When we got to the beach, we met up with selina and beckendorf. At least, we tried to. Selina had her cabin coming after her, asking about advice with their dates. Beckendorf had the Hephaestus cabin asking him for help. Apparently, something had gone wrong with the fireworks. Beckendorf took off, assuring us that we would still have the fireworks with a small delay. Shrugging my shoulders, I spread the picnic blanket. Annabeth sat down next to me. She seemed… distant. Like something was bothering her.

I got up the courage and asked her "What's the matter? You don't like spending time with me or what?" I laughed, joking.

She grimaced. She really had me worried now. Her gray eyes were a dark gray. Intense. Like when she was making a plan under pressure. Believe me, I know that look by now. Sadly.

"Ok, that's it! I guess I have to tickle the answer outta ya!" I growled. I started tickling her on her stomach and neck. She was shaking with laughter, trying to push me away. "Give?" I asked.

"G…Give" she managed to gasp out. I stopped, but kept my hands at the ready, warning her that if the answers didn't come soon, she would be sentenced to extreme tickling!

"Well…" she began. She took a deep breath and spoke the words that changed our friendship forever.

"Who was the woman that was hiding at you house, when we were playing on the Wii?"

I swear my heart dropped to my feet. I tried to come up with a response, trying to save myself from humiliation. She looked at me expectantly. I felt like an endangered species._ I got it!_

"She is friend of my mom's. She lives next door to us. Sometimes she'll help me with my homework. She was helping me before you arrived." I shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant. _Wow I actually pulled one over wise girl!_

"Percy I know when you're lying to me!" her face was a little red with anger.

_Crap! Not home free!_ I gave a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?' She crossed her arms.

"Perce, when a guy laughs like a girl, you know something's up." I felt my anger rise.

"Maybe you don't know me well enough, wise girl!" I snapped. I lurched to my feet, and stormed towards the sword arena._ If she was really my friend, she should be able to tell what has happened to me!_Arriving at the sword arena, I stalked in. I drew riptide. Glaring at the dummies, I imagined them as my problems. _Annabeth questioning me._ I sliced a dummy clean in half. _My mom leaving me at the hands of Maria_. I loped off the head of another, sending it spinning towards the floor. Finally, the queen of them all. _Maria raping me, making my bleed and feel such pain._ I attacked the final dummy, gutting it and chopping off its limbs. I continued to torture the dummy, until I felt a presence behind me. Spinning around, I saw… nothing. Then again, I only knew one person who could turn invisible.

"Annabeth."

She shimmered into existence next to me. Rolling her eyes, she kicked the dummies scattered remains. "Well, they won't be bothering anyone anymore." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. Strangely, after our last encounter, I wasn't mad anymore. In fact, when she met my eyes, I saw the apology there. We both were sorry. Well, at least I didn't have to apologize alone.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time.

"S'ok" we said again, simultaneously. We laughed and left the arena together. We had missed the fireworks, but that's okay. I still had Annabeth as a friend. That's what matters. Yet, I have a sinking feeling this won't be the last time she grew suspicious. I'll just have to deal with it later.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW. 30 REVIEWS. NOT QUITE THE 40 I WAS AIMING FOR BUT WE'LL GET THERE. ANYWAYS, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY A FEW DAYS AGO AND I WAS TRYING TO VISIT EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY TO CELEBRATE. I HAVE A HUGE FAMILY. QUICK QUESTION BEFORE I BEGIN. WHEN YOU TURN 13, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TURN INTO A REBEL? I KINDA AM ALREADY BUT NOT THAT BAD. PM ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ANYWAYS I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! CONGRATS TO ANNABETHJACKSON1, WHO WAS THE 30TH REVIEWER, AND WHOM YOU NEED TO THANK FOR CONVINCING ME TO UPDATE.

ME: ANNIE, DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

ANNABETH: DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME ANNIE AGAIN!

ME: FINE! (SOMEONE IS PMSING!) CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER _ANNABETH?!_

ANNABETH: UGH! FINE! FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

OH, PERCY IS 14 AND THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH! AND THE KISS _DEFINALTELY _HAPPENED!

PERCY POV:

I walked to the big house. It was about a week since the battle. Only about 3 weeks since Annabeth kissed me. Part of me thought it was because she thought I was gonna die. Another part thought she had meant it! That's crazy. She was my best girl friend. Wait, not _girlfriend_! Girl friend! My friend that was a girl! Ugh, I'm explaining this too much. _You wish she was your girlfriend!_ Part of me thought. Shut up, I told it. Annabeth loves Luke. Sadly. At least I assumed. She never did clarify.

I clumped up the steps, deep in thought. Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I smacked my face into Chiron's butt. I fell to the floor, smacking my head hard into the wood. It wasn't hard enough though. I could still smell … forget it. You never want to know what Chiron' butt smells like._ EVER!_

A blushing Chiron helped me to my feet. Why did I get the feeling he doesn't wipe right?

"Sorry about that Percy. I guess you kinda snuck up on me"

I raised my eyebrows. "I walked like I was a 200 pound sumo, and you tell me you didn't hear me?"

His face was dead serious when he told me "Yes".

I just said "Ok, then."

I almost ran from the big house. I was pretty sure Chiron had been puffing angel dust! I shook my head and thought about capture the flag. I got so lost in my little world; I didn't notice where my feet were taking me. Before I knew it, I was in front of the Athena cabin. I spun around to run, but a voice called out to me. One that I knew all too well.

"Percy?" Of course, Annabeth has to come out. With most of her cabin, I might add. Her brothers and sisters studied me coldly. I straightened my back, and puffed out my chest a little. They may be smarter than me, but I knew if it came down to a fight, I could kick most of their asses. Enough said. They just stepped forward, Annabeth in the lead.

I cleared my throat "Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Weirdly enough, quite a few girls started smiling and elbowing each other. Hell, even a few of the guys were too! Annabeth blushed, and nodded. I gestured to the woods, and we began walking. Before we were out of hearing range, the Athena kids chorused "Have fun!"

ANNABETH POV

UGH! My siblings are so annoying! I accidently let slip to my favorite sister, that I had kissed Percy. Then she turns around and tells all my brothers and sisters! Joe, my younger brother, was the only one that didn't really approve. In fact he growled "I don't know how you can kiss that _IDIOT!_" I almost punched him. I had only kissed the seaweed brain once, and Joe starts judging me! Like I need my younger brother telling me how to live my life! I wasn't even sure _why_ I had kissed Percy! Just because he's funny, sweet, goofy, kind, loyal, good-looking, and easy going. Wow! Where the hell had that come from? Good looking? Sweet? I groaned mentally. Maybe I did like Percy a little. That's ok. Everyone has a little crush every now and then. Perfectly natural. Yet, I had to admit it might be more than a crush. Why else would I have kissed him?

We finally got to the woods. I swear, I felt a lot of eyes on me. I put aside the feeling.

Percy turned and looked at me. Aww … his eyes were starting to pull me in! Deep into a beautiful, sea-green ocean. Snap out of it! He's talking.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

I blinked, surprised "For what?"

He smiled a goofy grin "For standing next to me, even when it looked like we were both going to die. During the battle!" He hastily added. He was blushing. He was thinking about the kiss. Trying to fight my blush I said "No problem! I'd rather die fighting with a friend than go against one!"

We both cringed. Well, actually, I cringed. Percy just looked hurt. We both knew I was talking about Luke. His eyes turned dark, like the ocean before a storm. I really hope this won't turn into a storm.

I kinda laughed and said "I got to go, seaweed brain! Plenty of things to be done!" I turned, wanting to run, but he caught my arm.

"Wait" he said softly.

I turned and raised my eyebrows at him. I think I knew what he wanted to talk about. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Why did you kiss me at mount St. Helens?"

He sounded confused. Hell, I was too! Trying to think of a way out, I looked around the clearing we were in. I saw a flash. It was Ileana, my sister. She gestured for me to dodge the question!

"Uh… what were we talking 'bout?"

Ileana slapped her face, shaking her head. Yeah, I used the Chicken Little excuse. I was nervous so you couldn't blame me.

Percy blinked "Was that from Chicken Little?"

I weakly nodded my head. To my extreme surprise, he doubled over laughing. Seriously, this boy was crying! I started laughing too.

The conch shell blew for lunch. Percy, still chortling, extended his arm and I took it. We walked to lunch together. Ileana followed close behind; she looked surprised I had been able to pull it off. I was too! I mouthed "Thank you!" and let Percy escort me to my seat. I smiled as he went to sit at his table. Nearly all the other cabins noticed this, and gave each other sly grins. I rolled my eyes, but blushed deep red. So far, I had gotten away with that kiss. However, Percy wouldn't drop the subject. I knew him too well.

FINISHED! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AND TAKE MY POLL. IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. NOW LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET TO 40 REVIEWS. I OPENED A COMMUNITY AND A FORUM IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THOSE OUT! GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE PANCAKES FOREVER BE IN THY BELLY!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK SO I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! WE ARE AT 35 REVIEWS, STILL NOT QUITE 40 BUT WE'LL GET THERE! I WISH ALL OF YOU A HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! OK DOWN TO THE STORY!

(DRUMROLL!)

PERCY FINALLY TELLS ANNABETH ABOUT MARIA AND HIS LAST 10 YEARS OF BEING RAPED. THIS IS GOING TO BE INTENSE. THIS TAKES PLACE A DAY AFTER THEY KISS AND GET TOGETHER. I FIGURED Y'ALL WERE WAITING FOR THIS SO WHY EXTEND YOUR PAIN? AGAIN, CHECK OUT MY COMMUNITY AND PROFILE. CHECK OUT EVERYTHING I HAVE TO OFFER! OK, NOW ONTO THE DISCLAIMER AND THE STORY!

FIRECEWOLF: Percy are you ready to be judged and scrutinized by your new girlfriend?!

Percy: What? No one told me about this!

Annabeth: YES! I get to learn your secret! Firecewolf does not any PJO content!

Percy POV

I traced the letter my mother had sent me. She likes to make me write. Some crap about me practicing manners. Anyways, the letter was her telling me Maria had been arrested. She had been caught raping his friend, Jessica. His mom couldn't believe that she had been raping an innocent girl. But Percy knew better._ If she couldn't have me to rape, she had found someone else. _Poor Jessica, Maria had raped her then beat her repeatedly. She was still alive, but in a coma.

She had it bad. He put the letter away. He was trying to sort out his feelings. He was happy he wasn't going to be raped by Maria. Yet, he could hardly believe it. He had dreamed of this for a long time. And as cruel as Maria had been, did he really want her in a crazy prison?

She might be the one raped then. Would he really wish that on anyone? It was hard. He hated Maria for raping him but, she was going to be in prison for a long time. Years. She might be beaten to death, or raped then killed. He laughed to himself. This woman had really put him through hell. And he felt_ sorry _for her?! _Yes._ Sadly, Percy couldn't let Maria go into prison without her knowing that he had forgiven her.

He ran out of his cabin. He raced to his car. A beautiful 2012 turquoise Camaro. He jumped inside the car and stomped on the pedal. He was speeding towards the police department. When he arrived, he ran into the doors, leaving his engine running.

Panting, he looked for a cop nearby. He waved one down and asked," Is Maria still here?" The cop looked him up and down, before answering, "No she was transferred to the prison in the morning."

"Is it possible for me to visit her yet?"

"Yes" he told Percy the directions.

He walked to the car and headed towards the prison. Pulling into the parking lot, he studied the outside. The walls were high and heavily hung with barbed wire. Search lights were mounted every few dozen feet. The guards were scattered throughout the place. Walking across the lawn, pushing carts with equipment, and in the guard towers with guns on the prisoners. _Happy place_, he thought.

He walked through the fence. He entered the office and requested to visit Maria. His palms were sweating. His forehead was wet, and his teeth kept munching on his lips. Somewhere, he heard a bell ring and prisoners stepped out of a door.

She walked towards him. Her eyes widened, apparently shocked he had come. She sat in an empty chair. They stared at each other, each unwilling to break the silence. Of course, Percy's ADHD would not allow that. He opened his mouth. Somehow Maria beat him to the punch.

"What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." She rolled her hands in a go on motion. His eyes met hers. "I forgive you" he whispered. She looked shocked. Then he stood up and left, without another word. Her eyes clouded with tears and he started sobbing into the table.

Maria POV (You weren't expecting that were you?)

He had said it. He had said _it_. And he hadn't looked angry or hateful. She knew that he would be scarred for life. Yet he had spoken softly, kindly even. She wasn't all that surprised. Percy knew that he would always forgive someone, no matter how they had wronged him. But that didn't mean he would forget. She studied his retreating figure. He had grown tall, almost 6 feet, she was guessing. He had rippling muscles and he was still extremely good looking. Like when he was six. She knew why she had raped him. She reminded him of her husband that had left her. She guessed that was why she had raped Percy but, also beat him. To relieve anger at her husband that was no longer around to face her wrath.

She knew it was not a good excuse. At least, not in court. She sighed and made a decision. She slumped forward and drew back again. Before the guards could stop her, she slammed her head onto the table. The blood gushing from her wound, she smiled a sad smile. _I'm sorry Percy. Goodbye RJ. _(Her son!)

She then slowly died.

Percy POV

He was at Camp again. He shuffled towards the Athena cabin, his footsteps weighed down by the day's events. He knocked on the door. His Beautiful girlfriend opened the door.

He smiled, but it soon dropped off his face. He had to tell her, he just had to.

Annabeth frowned and asked," What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the beach. She let herself be pulled along. When they had arrived, he threw himself on the ground. Annabeth looked worried and asked, "Percy, your freaking me out. What happened?"

He grabbed her hands, and looked deep into her eyes. His voice shaking, he told her about him being raped and beaten for the last 10 years. When he had finished, he collapsed into her lap and started to sob, letting out all the tears he had held in.

Annabeth POV

Percy was raped?! I felt his hot tears soaking my pants. I grabbed him and held him tight, stroking his hair and kissing his head. The whole time, I kept thinking about what he had told me. He stopped crying and straightened up.

"Sorry" he said in a thick voice. He had been raped for 10 years straight and abused. And here he was telling me he was sorry for letting out his feelings!? I tackled him and kissed him heavily.

I wondered if he had scars still. As if reading my mind he said, "I still have a few scars". With my hands shaking, I undid the buttons of his shirt. (Again, NO pervs, they are not going to have sex!) I saw him shiver as the cold air surged onto his skin. My mouth dropped open. On his chest was a huge scar stretching across from his shoulder to his hip. I traced it with my finger, making him shiver. The others weren't as bad. He had about 6 on the front of his chest, not including the huge one. I flipped him over. I winced. The one scar on here looked like someone had taken a piece of metal, and heated up the metal, before pushing it against his skin. Anger was flaring in me as I studied his arms and neck.

Finally I snapped. "Who did this?" He gulped, knowing I wanted an answer. He whispered, "Maria"

I blinked, confused. "The lady who helped you with your homework?"

He nodded. I saw red.

Percy POV

"Hey calm down, she's in prison!" my girlfriend was starting to scare me. She growled, "Good, maybe she'll get raped there too!"

I grabbed her and held her against my chest. I kissed her head, trying to soothe her. It worked a little; at least she stopped cussing in Greek. I chuckled and rubbed her back, laying us down on the sand. She sat up and stared hard at me.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and brought her to my lips. "Yes, now that I have you" I whispered against her lips.

DONE! NOT WITH THE STORY THOUGH. I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER! REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION, I WANT TO HEAR IT! I WANT TO GO TO 40 THIS TIME GUYS. 5 MORE REVIEWS SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD NOW. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO AT LEAST MAKE THEM 900-1,000+! SOUND GOOD? OKAY, HAVE A GOOD DAY! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! IM SO HAPPY! WE GOT TO 60 REVIEWS! EPIC PEOPLE! I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY SOFTWARE AND I COULDN'T WRITE THE CHAPTER. THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER. PERCY FINALLY GETS A BREAK. FOR NOW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU. I HAVE TWO STORY LINES SET UP. ONE, PERCY IS A STAR OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA (YES, TAYLOR LAUTNER) ALSO A SINGER. HE RELEASES HIS NEW MUSIC VIDEO. HE COMES OUT AND TELLS EVERYONE ON NATIONAL TV THAT HE HAS BEEN RAPED. THE GODS AND HIS MOTHER WATCH THE SHOW TOGETHER ON OLYMPUS. TWO, RJ, MARIA'S SON, COMES TO CONFRONT AN UNKNOWING PERCY ABOUT THE DEATH OF HIS MOTHER. YOU'RE CHOICE. I WILL HAVE THIS ON MY POLL FOR TWO DAYS ONLY. OK, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DURING CHRISTMAS. PERCY IS SPENDING TIME WITH ANNABETH AND HIS FAMILY. DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**PERCY: YEAH! I FINALLY GET A BREAK!**

**ANNABETH: YES BUT WHAT DID YOU GET ME FOR CHRISTMAS?**

**PERCY: (PALES) ERR… FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT!**

**Percy POV**

**I stepped into the mall on a mission. An important mission. Thank the gods it wasn't about the world ending though. I was on the hunt for a special gift for my wisegirl. **

**I spotted a little store called "EARTHBOUND". I walked inside and looked around. Some of the stuff was pretty cool. Most of it was recycled too. "**_**I know who I can get a present for here" **_**I thought. I chuckled and found a little sculpture of a goat. According to the tag, it was made out of sea glass found along the beach, and fur found in various nests. **_**I can get Wisegirl's present here and pick up one for Grover, too**_**. I didn't want to mess up the statue, so I asked the girl behind the counter to hold it for me.**

**I saw a bunch of signs you could hang in your room. I went over there, carefully scanning them. Finally, one caught my eye. It was a heart with wings stretched away from it. In its center, it read," You make my heart soar". I smiled and took it. **_**Huh, a sign can wrap up all of my feelings for her! **_

**I passed by the necklaces and stopped again. There were necklaces that had a leather cord, and a bunch of shells leading up to a single sea green stone in the center. I looked into its center and I was going to put it down, when a light flashed through the stone.**

**Startled, I looked again. I saw a shimmery image of a baby girl. She was beautiful! She had long blond hair, and a clear pair of sea green eyes. Her laugh was like Annabeth's! **

**All of a sudden, the image faded, and I was left with the pretty necklace. I shook my head, and kept the necklace, and went to the counter to buy everything.**

**LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

**It so happened that I passed the adoption center on my way home. Yeah, I passed the sign and I found myself in the center. I asked the lady if I could see the puppies.**

**She smiled and led me to a building separate from the others. I entered and looked around. I saw a lot of pups rush to the gate in between us. Only one stood back, and watched me, with its tail swiping across the floor. The little bugger's tongue was hanging out of its mouth. IT WAS SO CUTE! I mean it was a kinda chunky chocolate lab! That just SCREAMS ADORABLE!**

**I smiled and asked the lady if I could adopt it. She smiled, and then opened the gate. The adorable pup came running at me. I scooped it up, and brought it to my face. It smiled, I swear it SMILED! Then, it proceeded to lick my face.**

"**So will you be adopting him?" asked the lady.**

**I smiled at the cute lil' monster. "Where do I sign?"**

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

**I was driving back to my parents place. The little pup was shoving its head out the window, licking the wind.**

"**Wait until you see your new mommy!" I cooed.**

**With a start, I realized I just meant Annabeth. Yet something just felt right about calling Annabeth its new mother. The pup clambered up to me, shaking from the cars vibrations, and curled up in to my lap. **

**I finally got to mom's house. I jumped out of the car, the now awake pup barking in my arms. **_**Wait a minute; I haven't even checked if it's a boy or girl! **_**Slapping my head, I gently rolled over the wriggling ball of fur. There it was the thing that marked HIM as a member of the MALE gender.**

**I chuckled. I had really thought it was a girl for a second there. I walked up the stairs into the apartment. The smell of cookies flooded past me. **_**Ahh! Heaven in a cookie! **_

**The little guy smelled it too! He smiled a little grin, his tongue hanging out the side. I set him down, I ran into the kitchen. My mom had her back to me, pulling out a hot tray of cookies.**

"**Hi mommy!" I went in for the kill, grabbing the steaming hot cookies. NOT THE BEST MOVE! **

"**AHHH! MY FLESH! MY POOR, BURNING FLESH! AHHH!" Like an idiot. I dropped the cookies and blew on my hand. **

**My mother shook her head and said "Percy, your hand isn't burned. Your fine." Turning around, she muttered "Sadly, not in the head."**

**I checked out my hand. All it had on it was melted blue chocolate chips. "Oh, haha my bad." Mom just smiled and hugged me. I guess over my shoulder, she caught sight of my new puppy.**

"**MY GOODNESS! ISN'T HE THE CUTEST LITTLE GUY? YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!"**

_**Crap, she brought out the baby talk! **_**Trying to calm her down, I said"Yeah, I'm going to give him to Annabeth for Christmas."**

**She looked disappointed but happy. She continued to rub him, making him whimper with relaxation.**

**LINEBREAK**

**I gave it one last shot. I was trying to pull on my new Christmas sweater my mother had knitted me. I don't know why she had taken up knitting all of a sudden.**

**It wasn't that she was bad at it. Mom just didn't get the right size. Growling in frustration, I yanked it off my head. It was only as far as I'd managed to go. I just pulled on a long sleeved shirt.**

**I opened the door to my room, then picked up the boxes containing Annabeth's presents. I ran downstairs, putting them under the little tree we had bought. It was somewhere between 5 or 6 feet.**

**At least it wasn't the one Charlie Brown had. Finally, I grabbed Messer, (You wouldn't believe the mess he makes in the apartment!) And put him in a box with wrapping paper surrounding it.**

**I had made sure he would be able to breathe in it already. He likes to sleep in it. Yeah, he's weird like that. I put him under the tree, too.**

**Everything's ready.**

**I heard a knock on the door. I leaped over the couch, and bolted down the hallway. Of course, my foot had to slip along the rug, sending me slamming into the door.**

**Rubbing my shoulder, I opened it to see my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.**

**LINEBREAK**

**After the pleasantries were exchanged, and Annabeth asked about my shoulder, we settled around the dinner table. Just looking at the food made me drool.**

**My mother had made everything she could. She still didn't think it was enough, though. So I made her feel better by eating enough to make me unbutton the top of my pants.**

**Mom, Paul, Annabeth, and me had eaten everything on the table. I looked at Annabeth. She was rubbing her stomach, telling my mother had delicious it had been.**

**We all shuffled into the living room. My gaze fixed on the presents. Turning to Annabeth, I announced "It's present time!"**

**My mom had given Paul a new watch. Paul had gotten my mom a beautiful necklace. All eyes were on me and Annabeth now. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the presents from under the tree.**

**I gave her a weak smile and said, "I might've gotten you three presents."**

**She opened her mouth to argue, but I cut in saying "For all the times you saved my life."**

**She slowly nodded and took the first one from me. I held my breath. She opened the present slowly, making my heartbeat slow down.**

"**It's cool!" she said laughing, and pulling up the sign to show my folks. Then she read it. Her smile faded away. My heart stopped. Then she looked at me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me in for a kiss.**

**When she pulled away, I was dizzy. "You didn't open the others yet" I breathlessly accused her. I was trying to ignore the smiles from my parents. Annabeth smiled and took present number 2.**

**I sat next to her, and waited for her reaction. She pulled up the necklace, stared at it for a while, and then brought me in for ANOTHER kiss!**

_**I LOVE CHISTMAS! **_**I helped Annabeth put on the necklace. **

**I smiled, my confidence at an all-time high. "I think you're going to LOVE this one."**

**I carefully gave her Messer. She took off the top, and squealed. I heard my eardrums shatter.**

"**HE IS SOO CUTE! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH!"**

**Yep, she kept kissing him. Instead of me!**

**After an hour of listening to her coo about Messer, she calmed down.**

"**What should we name him?"**

**My girlfriend was letting me help pick a name for Messer!**

"**I don't know, how about Messer?"**

"**No, it has to show that he's special!"**

**I leaned back and thought hard. My head snapped up and I yelled "How about Elvis!"**

**She smiled and said "I like that. Hi, little Elvis!"**

**AND DONE! REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW AND VOTE IN THE POLL! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!**


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE! I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER ONLY BECAUSE I AM BORED! YOU, THE READERS, HAVE VOTED FOR PERCY TO BE FAMOUS! THIS IS GOOD, BECAUSE I HAVE MORE OPTIONS WITH THIS ONE! WE GOT UP TO 64 REVIEWS. THAT'S WAY BETTER THAN OTHER STORIES HAVE, SO IM NOT COMPLAINING. FIRST, WE SHALL START WITH THE GODS MEDDLING IN THEIR KID'S LIVES! DISCLAIMER!

ME: HELLO GROVER! CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER?

GROVER: JUST A SECOND, IM UNWRAPPING A PRESENT FROM PERCY

(DRUMROLL PLEASE!)

(SQUEALS LIKE A GIRL)

GROVER: OH ME GODS! A FREAKING GOAT STATUE! I LOVE IT! I MUST GO SHOW THIS TO MY BOOKCLUB! THIS WILL GO GREAT ON THE TABLE AS WE READ "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"!

ME: OK, FORGET IT. I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT.

IN THE THRONE ROOM

Athena was reading "Fifty Shades of Grey" on her throne. (Hey if she can't experience it, she might as well fantasize about it!) Poseidon was watching some fishing show on his Ipad. Artemis was shaking a magic 8 ball, for some weird reason. Apollo was reading Dr. Seuss. At least he was attempting it; he couldn't pronounce the name "Horton". Ares was reading "The Twilight Saga" with Aphrodite, both sobbing as they read about Bella accepting Edward's proposal.

Hephaestus was eating Oreos, fueling his new addiction of them. Aphrodite stopped in her sobbing long enough to tell him "You are gonna get sooo fat!" Scared she was going to take away his Oreos, he threw himself away from her. "My precious, my precious!"

Hera was joining Athena in reading "Fifty Shades of Grey", shooting Zeus with lust filled eyes. Zeus was busy licking a gigantic Rocky Road ice cream cone. Hades was watching "Magic Mike" and trying to dance like Channing Tatum. Dionysus was playing on his crappy flip phone. Hermes was dressing up in a Scooby-Doo costume.

Hestia was watching her family. She shook her head, and then started singing Shakira.

Yup, just a normal day for the Olympians.

ZEUS POV

Oh my, this ice cream is awesome! I love it! Too bad there will never be a prize inside, like cereal.

HESTIA POV

I watched my father abuse the ice cream cone with his tongue. Oh no, he licked it too hard

All the gods turned to see the ice cream fall to the floor, with Zeus yelling, attempting to catch it. _Splat! _My father stared at the smudge for a minute. Then he threw his head back and hollered loud "NO" and started crying.

HERA POV

My poor husband! He really loved that ice cream. I walked over to him, placed my hand on shoulder, and tried to soothe him. "Shh, it's ok. I'll go with you to the ice cream shop and buy you a big gallon of ice cream!"

He sniffled, and wiped away his tears. "Rocky Road?" he whimpered. I nodded my head and helped him up. I grasped his arm and teleported from the throne room.

APHRODITE POV

"Now do you understand why we are Team Jacob and not Team Edward?" I asked Ares. He whimpered and nodded his head, unable to speak from the awesomeness that was Jacob Black saving Bella.

I smiled, and put away the books. I pulled out my new Ipad, and found the twilight movies on there. "Now we are going to witness the awesome movies!"

"YAY!"

ARTEMIS POV

I watched Apollo struggling to read. It was quite amusing. I mean, he was still on the first page! I looked at Athena, still reading that book for the lonely. At least Athena was pretty damn lonely.

Hestia was singing "Hips Don't Lie" and shaking her ass all over the place. It was kinda scaring me. Ares and Aphrodite were watching Percy Jackson rip off his shirt.

"OMG, Ares! Check out his awesome abs!"

"I know right, there're so hot!"

Aphrodite looked at him weird, then grabbed the Ipad and ran away. Ares followed her, screaming something about him not being gay and wanting to finish the movie.

Hermes was running on all fours, chasing a fly. Dionysus was murdering his crappy phone with a butter knife, complaining about trial games. Poseidon was singing "He Can't Even Bait A Hook" waving his trident and pouring his heart out.

Wow, he has issues! Suddenly Zeus and Hera appeared in the room. Of course, father had an illegal sized tub of ice cream. He was jumping up and down, yelling curses and insults at the dropped ice cream on the floor still.

APOLLO POV

SCREW THAT DAMN BOOK! I threw the book away, causing Athena to glare at me. I pulled up the magic bubble we used to spy on our kids. All the gods ran to their seats, ready for something better to do. Screw up our kid's lives for entertainment.

The ball glowed, and Percy was on the screen. Instantly, all the goddesses started drooling over him. I liked Percy, but the kid needed to keep his damn shirt on! Percy was swimming in the lake at camp.

I had to admit the kid was fast, even without his gift over water. I mean, he was slicing through the water! In a few seconds, he managed in do a lap around the lake. He probably would've kept going, except a girl called his name.

He turned towards the dock. He face broke into a huge grin. He swam as fast as he could towards the girl's laughter. On the dock was Annabeth Chase. She had an awesome body, and she was wearing short shorts with a t-shirt.

Percy hauled himself on to the dock and ran to meet her. The couple spent a few minutes kissing.

Athena made an owl drop a nut on Percy's head, causing the squirrels that wanted their nut back, to attack him also.

Annabeth shooed them away. Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into the water. Annabeth laughed and kissed the already healing wounds on Percy's head.

Poseidon grabbed his trident and waved it in the air. A dolphin appeared in the lake and swam towards the couple.

The little show off was doing extreme tricks! A loud barking scared it away. Annabeth and Percy turned towards the docks. A wriggling ball of fur jumped into the water, much to the amusement of the demigods. An earsplitting shriek pierced the room.

APHRODITE POV

"OH MY GODS, LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE PUPPY! HE IS SO ADORABLE!"

The puppy swam towards Annabeth and Percy. He licked Annabeth's hand then licked Percy's face. The horn blew for dinner. The demigods and the pup swam to the docks.

They jumped up and ran to their cabins. The puppy followed Annabeth into hers. Percy ran in his. Then came the shocker.

The magic bubble couldn't see everything outside because it was too bright. Now, the gods watched in horror as Percy's scars became apparent. He had many scars on his back and chest. Gruesome, ugly scars!

We would have watched longer, but Percy jumped in the shower. Silence filled the room as the bubble turned black.

The gods all stared at one another. Those scars had something to them. Their very presence felt evil. Athena was the one who broke the silence.

"Well he is a demigod. I seriously doubt that getting scars isn't part of a demigod's life."

She was right. Demigods get scars all the time. Yet those scars were very unnerving. Ares was thinking hard. Finally he snapped his fingers and leapt to his feet.

"Hey! What if those scars are from too much fun?"

Athena narrowed her eyes at him.

"What kind of fun?"

Ares got a nasty grin.

"You know the kind of fun 16 year olds are supposed to have with their girlfriends!" he thrust with his hips to prove his point. Athena's mouth dropped open. To save Percy from total annihilation, I thought about Annabeth to see if she was still a virgin.

"No that's not it. Annabeth still has her V card."

Athena sighed in relief. I looked at Poseidon and saw he was nervous. He was rubbing the shaft of his trident, and tapping his foot. We locked eyes. We both knew something was wrong those scars.

Before we could voice our concerns however, the bubble filled with light once again. An image of Chiron standing in front of the kids with Percy next to him, filled the room with silence once more.

"I'm happy to announce that our friend Percy Jackson will be on TV, unleashing his new music video and give an exclusive interview for George Lopez!"

The camp erupted into cheers. I think they just liked yelling.

My daughters swarmed Percy and they were beaten back by Annabeth. She was looking pissed and crazy with her death glare and sharp knife.

The bubble blackened once again and sank in to the floor. The gods pondered in silence. Athena stood and looked all the gods in their eyes.

"I hope I am not the only one thinking this TV thing will answer our questions."

The gods all nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait until the interview was on. I HAD to know what the story behind those scars was.

OK WE ARE DONE! IM PUTTING IN THE CHOICES FOR THE POLL. THE MUSIC VIDEO CHOICES WILL BE…. "WHO AM I" BY NICK JONAS, OR "KRISTY ARE YOU DOING OK" BY THE OFFSPRING.

YOU HAVE TO VOTE! REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL. PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!


	9. Chapter 9

PEOPLE, WE NEED TO TALK! YOU NEED TO READ ALL OF MY CHAPTERS. HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO DECIDE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STORY? REMEMBER TO READ THE ENTIRE STORY, INCLUDING THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. TAKE THE POLL TO DECIDE THE MUSIC VIDEO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL GIVE YOU 'TIL THE END OF THIS WEEK. WHEN THE WEEKEND COMES, I WILL DO THE CHAPTER AND POST IT BY SUNDAY AT THE LATEST.

IM GONNA GIVE YOU A RANDOM CHAPTER. SO DEAL WITH IT!

ANNABETH: HI! FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT!

WARNING: WILL BE EXTREMLY SHORT IN COMPARISON OF OTHER CHAPTERS!

MYSTERY POV

I saw Percy and Annabeth at Peter Pipers eating a big pizza. Of course, I had to ruin their date, so I jumped into their booth. I made sure to grab onto a slice of pizza and put my muddy boots into the remainder of the pizza. I wasn't sure who was going to kill me first. They both looked up at me anger, then shock. They both said in unison,

"NICO!"

PERCY POV

Yup, Nico was ruining my date with Annabeth. He would not leave us alone. He even came in to the photo booth with us! That is not looking out for a brother! When we left the pizza place, he took Annabeth's hand and started talking about his new car.

After he needed to go into the bathroom, we saw a chance to get away and we took it!

We ran for the car and hopped in. Damn it! Nico was there in the shotgun seat. Annabeth had to be in the back, which she did_ not _like one bit.

NICO POV

Percy dropped me off at my house. Annabeth hopped into my seat and smiled. They were quite happy to get away from me. When they were gone for less than five minutes, I proceeded to prank call both of them.

Percy finally snapped and told me some very harsh words. Didn't think he had it in him! Annabeth snapped too, but she vowed to make me read every book in her cabin. She is really scary.

PERCY POV

I HAVE HAD THE WORST DAY EVER! When we got to camp we both ran towards the lake. We needed a relief from that scary emo boy. We swam until we looked like prunes. We went to bed afterwards, too tired to eat. Hopefully tomorrow the interview would go better.


	10. Chapter 10

WELL PEOPLE, I VISITED MY POLL AND IT TURNS OUT THAT 3 PEOPLE VOTED. A LITTLE BIT OF A LET DOWN. I HAD TO ASK PEOPLE TO VOTE! THAT'S EMBARRASSING GUYS. I TOLD YOU; IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE YOU HAVE TO VOTE!

NOW THAT I AM FINISHED RANTING, WE GOT UP TO 69 REVIEWS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE HIT THE 100 MARK. ANYWAYS THE LITTLE VOTES THAT I RECEIVED (STILL SORE ABOUT THAT) SAID THAT YOU CHOSE NICK JONAS "WHO I AM"! I LOVE THE SONG AND NICK SO THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE EASY.

JUST A REMINDER, PERCY IS BASICALLY TAYLOR LAUTNER. SO IMAGINE PERCY IN ALL OF TAYLOR'S ROLES. THIS INTERVIEW WILL BE ON "LOPEZ TONIGHT" SEEING AS I LOVE GOERGE LOPEZ!

DISCLAIMER:

ANNABETH: Will Percy look hot?

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Annabeth: Grr… FINE! Firecewolf does not own any PJO content!

ONTO THE STORY!

ON MOUNT OLMYPUS

ARTEMIS POV

I stared at the TV waiting for the damn commercial to be over. If I saw that stupid M&M commercial one more time, I was going to KILL whatever god was in charge of M&M's!

All the gods were in the throne room, and everyone was tense. Well never mind, it was only Aphrodite, Poseidon, and me. Apollo was trying to tie his shoes, and failing miserably, considering he had knotted his hand together.

Hestia was reading "50 shades of grey", and moving her hips in a supposedly erotic pattern. In reality she looked like she had a massive wedgie. Hephaestus was sticking a patch on his arms, to help him with his Oreo addiction. Hermes was trying to do push-ups. It looked like he was humping the floor!

Zeus was eating his tub of ice cream. Hera had made the mistake of making it never ending. Now dad had a dependency on the stuff. Ares and Aphrodite were once again crying, but this time over Percy Jackson in "ABDUCTION".

Dionysus was playing "Angry Birds" on his new IPhone. Poseidon was suddenly yelling at us, telling us that the next commercial would be the last one until the interview. So I kind of knew that Percy was abused in some way.

I had heard his thoughts will I was checking up on my hunters at Camp Half-Blood. I knew he contained a dark secret. I wanted to know what evil had been committed to the Savior of Olympus!

Aphrodite leaned into her chair, staring intently at the TV. Suddenly the room filled with a bright light. Out of nowhere, Sally Jackson was standing next to me.

She blinked and looked around at the speechless gods around her.

"Uh… what am I doing here?"

Another bright light filled the room, and a note floated down from the ceiling. I caught it and read aloud:

_Dear stupid gods,_

_It has come to our attention that the world will once again shift because of Percy Jackson, whether or not we like it. Sadly, we had to send the mother of Percy to you. She must watch the interview with you in order to have closure with her son. If you do anything to harm Percy tonight, the world will end._

_ Don't fuck with us,_

_ The fates_

Everyone was silent. Finally Sally asked the empty room, "Are they always that bitchy?"

Poseidon boomed out laughing.

"Yes, we don't know what's shoved up their asses!"

Everyone laughed but it was nervous laughter. We summoned a comfy chair for Sally and turned as the bubble filled with light.

NO ONE'S POV

The "Lopez Tonight" show was in full swing. The spotlights searched for George and they followed his figure as he walked to his chair. He smiled and waved to everyone. The cheers were deafening!

George yelled out "Settle down, you locos!"

The crowd simmered down just enough for him to be heard.

George said, "This young man I had the fortune to meet when he was extremely young. I have watched him grow from a little talented weirdo into a very talented and apparently handsome weirdo!"

The girls (which were most of the audience) erupted into cheers. George waved for quiet.

"Please welcome, Percy Jackson!"

The girls really lost it! The searchlights focused on Percy walking towards George. Percy was dressed in a simple grey vest and long-sleeved button down shirt. His hair was styled and cropped short, rising in a point on his head.

He shook George's hand and they both sat down.

Percy aimed a brilliant smile at the audience, sending the girls into a frenzy once more.

George smirked and laughed as Percy waved at a few fans, causing them to scream once more.

"So if he waves, he kills you. If I wave, y'all think I'm gay." He waved causing people to burst out in laughter.

"See, now their laughing at me! It doesn't have the same effect."

Percy was too busy laughing to respond.

"Try it!" George challenged. Smiling, Percy raised his hand and his eardrums screamed in pain at the response.

"Let's get this started. If I don't the girls will rush up here and smother you with kisses." Percy looked scared at that comment.

George asked," So how have you been?"

Percy smiled and said, "Fine, but I am so tired."

"Why?"

"I went to the gym and worked out for about 4 hours!"

The girls screamed again.

"Great, you got them started again." George waved his hands at the crowd.

"So, let's talk Twilight! I heard you put on over 35 pounds of muscle!"

Cue girls screaming.

"More or less" Percy just laughed.

"Tell us about your character on Twilight."

Percy smiled and said," My character is Jacob Black, Bella's friend. Yet he wants to be more than friends with her."

The crowd made a collective gasp. Most of them had already seen "New Moon" but it added to the drama.

"So you are Jacob and you're trying to win Bella's heart. What's the problem, that should be easy!"

Percy laughed and shook his head.

"No, there is another guy involved that she has already fallen in love with him. His name is Edward."

At this the crowd booed and hissed.

George laughed and said," Wow, rough crowd."

"So what's wrong with Edward? Why doesn't Jacob like Edward?"

Percy sucked his teeth and said," Well, for starters, Edward is a vampire."

George's eyes widened and he said," Wow, very impressive. What tricks do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Nobody?"

Percy burst out laughing.

"Well, I am a werewolf. My family in the movie is a whole pack of wolves. We live in the same town as vampires and that is hard for my character and his tribe."

The girls erupted cheering, yelling out," TEAM JACOB!"

George looked confused.

"So, you live in a town with vampires. What's the problem with that?"

"Well, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. We can't get along with them well. In the movie, we have a treaty between the wolves and vamps. Bella wants to become a vampire and Edward might go along with it. So the whole series is about Bella trying to become a vampire, and me and Edward trying to stop it. Along the way I try to get Bella, and Edward tries to not kill me."

"Wow, I need to watch those movies."

Percy smiled and said, "Yup!"

APHRODITE POV

The interview went on forever. I wanted Percy to hurry up and say what the scars were from. George just kept asking Percy questions. Somehow, George got ahold of some adorable baby photos! George put up a superhot picture of Percy shirtless, showing off his 8-pack abs.

Then he put up a picture of Percy from when he was a kid. A picture of when he was 12 with 6-pack abs. Yeah, he was pretty hot when he was little too.

Percy blushed as George and the audience roared with laughter.

George choked out, "Haha, it looks like Percy just filled out in height and weight. He looks almost the same as he did years ago!"

As the laughter died down, Percy took a deep breath. His eyes seemed so sad all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and turned to face the audience.

"People, before you watch the music video, I have to tell you that I am the same person. I have a good life, and nothing is going to change with this premiere."

George looked confused and asked, "What do you mean Perce?"

Percy just shook his head and motioned at the screen behind him. The room darkened, and the audience quieted once again.

The screen showed Percy singing. He sang from the depths of his soul, his eyes glistening from unshed tears. The video was shot in black and white. People were holding cards describing who they were.

Finally Percy appeared holding a card that read, "I am a victim of rape."

The screen turned black once again.

George immediately fired questions at Percy. Percy started to tell his story once again.

ON OLYMPUS

Sally started yelling as soon as she could make herself heard. It was hard with all the gods in uproar over the latest news of Percy.

Poseidon yelled, "Whoever raped Percy, will be dead in the next few seconds!"

Athena stood and replied, "I don't think we can harm the mortal."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

Athena pointed to Apollo who shook his head. Apollo explained, "She's already dead."

Sally asked, "She? What woman harmed my baby?"

Apollo replied, "You know her. Or at least, you knew her. I believe she was your neighbor Maria."

Sally staggered backwards into her chair. Everyone looked worried at her. Finally Sally lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Let's just watch the rest of the interview." She choked out.

They turned to the bubble once more.

NO ONE'S POV

Percy turned to the camera and spoke, his eyes full of tears.

"If you think someone is being raped, TELL SOMEONE."

Percy looked down, his tears finally streaming down his face. He looked up, his eyes full of pain.

"If you don't, it can literally ruin your life."

George reached out and gave Percy a hug. He asked quietly, "Do you ever wish it was someone else who was raped instead of you?"

Percy looked surprised. "No, I believe there was a reason that I was raped."

"What's that?" George asked gently.

Percy got a fierce look into his eyes. "I was chosen because I am strong. I was strong enough to endure the pain and abuse. I was strong enough to keep the will to live. And now, I am strong enough to tell you my secret."

George stated proudly, "I am proud to say I know you."

Percy smiled, his tears gone. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Percy turned towards the camera. "Mom, if you're watching this, know that I love you. I didn't want to stress you out, it wasn't your fault."

Percy stood and said goodbye, leaving the audience shocked and angry.

OK, THAT WAS IT. I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY SOMETIME THIS WEEK. I HOPE THIS HELPS ME STAY OUT OF TROUBLE WITH Y'ALL! TAKE MY POLL AND DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT PERCY SHOULD VISIT ONLY THE GODS, OR IF HE SHOULD GO TELL HIS MOM ABOUT THE YEARS OF RAPE. AND FINALLY, IF HE SHOULD TELL THE GODS AND HIS MOM TOGETHER.

THIS HAS BEEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I HAVE A LOT OF SURPRISES IN STORE FOR PERCY AND ANABETH SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	11. Chapter 11

FOR THE RECORD, I AM STARTING THIS CHAPTER EARLY. I MEAN I JUST UPDATED 2 DAYS AGO. I'M NOT SURE WHEN THIS WILL BE DONE SO I WILL SIGN WHEN THIS WAS STARTED AND COMPLETED. NOW YOU CAN SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER. I AM CLOSING THE POLL AND GIVING YOU THIS CHAPTER BASED ON THE RESULTS.

SO FAR 4 PEOPLE HAVE VOTED. A LITTLE BETTER THAN 3. MOST OF YOU HAVE CHOSEN FOR PERCY TO EXPLAIN TO BOTH THE GODS AND HIS MOTHER. VERY WELL, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AS SOON AS THE INTERVIEW IS OVER.

**DICLAIMER!**

**Percy: Before we begin our story, Firecewolf would like to thank the viewers and the reviewers for the amazing support of this story. Let's have a round of applause for the audience!**

**(AWESOME, LOUD, APPLAUSE!)**

**Annabeth: Firecewolf is now accepting the Author's challenge!**

**Firecewolf: The author's challenge is when the viewers (that's YOU) tell the author (that's ME) about their fantasies about his or her story, and the author takes a vote. Whatever has the highest votes will be a special chapter that the author HAS to write.**

**Percy: Just to be clear, only the first 4 people who PM their fantasies will be included in the Author's Challenge!**

**Annabeth: Firecewolf does not own any PJO content! Just the plot!**

**Artemis POV **

**As soon as the interview was over, we summoned Percy Jackson to Olympus. Sally was silently crying, with Poseidon rubbing her back soothingly, glaring at anyone who stared at him too long.**

**Hera was staring at a place far off into the distance, muttering out lines in Ancient Greek. Zeus was finally closing his tub of ice cream and stroking his beard in thought.**

**Apollo was crying. Whoa, hold up, Apollo was CRYING! He tried to wipe his tears away before anyone noticed them. Too late, I saw them. Apparently so did Ares. He looked just as surprised as I did.**

**Apollo saw us staring at him, and he angrily shot out," What, like you don't want to cry?! No one should ever have to go through that!"**

**Ashamed, we both turned away. Apollo wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his head in his arms, so that his tears no longer showed.**

**Hermes was pacing back and forth. I believed it was a habit of his. He is so used to moving back and forth, yet he complains about. I think it soothes him more than he lets on.**

**Aphrodite just had a dead look on her face. I called out to her, trying to get her attention. She just stared at the ground, her expression that of hopeless.**

**Hades was also looking sad, though he was twirling his thumbs together. Dionysus looked utterly shocked. Ares was rubbing his arm and looking guilty.**

**Hephaestus was whittling something out of wood. I peeked over his shoulder trying to see what it was. It was a circular symbol. I did not recognize its meaning. We heard noises outside, and all our heads snapped towards the throne room doors.**

**Percy Jackson strode in, and beyond him, all the inhabitants of Olympus were kneeling in respect and comfort. Percy stood in the middle of the throne room waiting for any reaction.**

**He looked to Zeus and nodded towards his mother. Zeus only nodded his head. Percy walked over to his mother and pulled her to her feet. She stared into her sons eyes, searching for something.**

**All her son did was pull her into his chest, as they begin to cry together. Poseidon strode over to them and wrapped them both into a hug. When the family broke apart, Percy wiped his tears away and faced us.**

"**I came to explain about me being a rape victim." His voice only quivered once.**

**Zeus stood and said," Perseus, I want you to know that I feel for you. You have done nothing to deserve this. I am sorry for the way I have acted these few years. If I had known what you were going through, I would have given you some slack."**

**Percy just smiled bitterly and said," Thank you Lord Zeus, but you wouldn't be my uncle if you didn't threaten to kill me every once in a while."**

**Everyone laughed at that. I couldn't believe he had just announced to the whole world he had been raped, yet here he was making jokes as the King of the Gods was finally apologizing to him. He is really weird! Yet, he is also One of a Kind.**

**Aphrodite stood up. "Percy, I hope you know that when I said I was going to make your love life hard, I didn't mean for you to be raped."**

**Percy shook his head and replied," No, I was being raped long before you ever spoke to me."**

**His mother winced and asked," How long have you been raped Percy?"**

**Percy's voice turned hollow. "Ten years. From when I was 6 until I turned 16. The only reason it didn't continue was because of camp."**

**Sally continued to weep as her son continued to comfort her. He patted her back and looked at all of us.**

"**I don't want any of y'all to feel bad. It wasn't your fault I was raped. Think of it this way, if I hadn't entered this world, I might have killed myself."**

**He faced Athena," I might've never fallen in love with your daughter."**

**He faced me," I would've never gone to help rescue you. Zoe would've died never trusting a single man in this world."**

**To Zeus," I would've never brought back your master bolt."**

**Hephaestus," I wouldn't have killed the telekhines (SPELL CHECK PLEASE!) and helped you figure out Kronos's progress." **

**Ares," I wouldn't have retrieved your shield and let you get bitten by a bunch of spiders."**

**Aphrodite," I wouldn't believe in love."**

**Hestia," I would lose all hope."**

**Apollo," I wouldn't know how to have fun while I can."**

**Poseidon," I wouldn't know my father's love."**

**Dionysus," I wouldn't know that even someone you don't like can care enough to help."**

**Hermes," I would give up on my family."**

**Hera," EVERYONE is your family, even if they don't fit in."**

**Demeter," I wouldn't know that cereal could help my body system a lot." (I couldn't think of anything to put, don't blame me!)**

**Finally, he got to Hades.**

"**I wouldn't where I want to go when I die."**

**He stepped into the middle of the circle once more.**

"**In a way, you have all given me a tool to help me in this crazy thing called life. And for that, I thank you."**

**The Hero of Olympus kissed his mother, and walked calmly out of the room. The people outside once again knelt, and Percy left. We all looked at each other, and slowly everyone left the throne room, to ponder on what Percy had said.**

**OK, NOT MY LONGEST CHAPTER BUT HEY, IT CAMR QUICK RIGHT? REMEMBER, OMLY THE FIRST FOUR PEOPLE TO PM ME WILL HAVE THEIR IDEAS SUBMITTED FOT THE AUTHOR'S CHALLENGE.**

**GOODBYE AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES.**

**STARTED: 12/30/12**

**FINISHED: 12/30/12**


	12. Chapter 12

AGAIN, I'M KINDA DISAPPOINTED IN THE NUMBER OF VOTES FOR THE POLL. ONLY 1 PERSON HAS VOTED! THAT IS WORSE THAN LAST TIME! THE ONE PERSON, WHO VOTED, VOTED FOR OTHER GODDESSES TO GO AFTER PERCY.

I'VE SEEN PLENTY OF THESE TYPES OF STORIES, SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT MY OWN. MAYBE A SURPRISE AT THE END! SO I'M HAVING ALL THE GODDESSES ON THE OLYMPIAN CONCIL AND HESTIA GO AFTER PERCY.

I HAVE DECIDED LONG AGO TO USE AN IDEA THAT ME AND ANOTHER WRITER ON HERE CAME UP WITH. THE IDEA WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROBABLY. THE IDEA WAS INCLUDED IN THE AUTHOR'S CHALLENGE. NOT TELLING YOU JUST YET!

DISCLAIMER!

Annabeth: I ain't saying anything until I know if I am staying with Percy!

Firecewolf: Haha, hold your breath!

Percy: Wait up! The other super-hot goddesses are going to get a slice of Percy?! FIRECEWOLF DOES NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT! BRING ON THE HOTTIES!

Annabeth: Percy?! What the hell, I thought you loved me only!

Percy: Sorry babe, but these are hot goddesses were talking 'bout! BRING ON THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

ON OLYMPUS

ATREMIS POV

All the gods were watching Percy Jackson working out. I was already drooling. Aphrodite was looking very lustful, without her even noticing, she accidently changed into a VERY short mini-skirt, along with a kinda slutty top.

Hestia was finally leaving her fire alone. She was preoccupied by Percy doing Aztec push-ups! (Those are extremely hard, but they give you awesome abs! look them up!) Hestia was breathing hard; as she watched Percy stand up, sweat making his rock-hard abs gleam.

Athena was just shocked, probably envying her daughter. Hera was pressing her thighs together and gasping for breath. Demeter resting her head on her elbow, staring at Percy and making dreamy noises.

Needless to say, the male gods were glaring at us girls. Well, except for Poseidon, who was smiling at our behavior over his son. Zeus was glaring at Hera. Apollo was glaring at me. Ares was glaring at Aphrodite.

Hephaestus didn't appear to mind Aphrodite but was glaring at Hestia. Probably some type of older brother thing.

Zeus boomed out, "Need I remind you that several of you are supposed to be the _virgin_ goddesses! Two of you are married! One of you is entirely too obsessed with cereal!"

Demeter raised her eyebrow at the last statement.

"What the hell does that have to do with this?"

Zeus shrugged his shoulder, "It is just really annoying that you won't shut up about it."

Demeter said, "Oh" and returned to drooling at Percy with the rest of us.

Hera looked at Zeus and said coldly, "You said two of us were married, not _happily_ married."

Aphrodite nodded in agreement while still staring at Percy who was now lifting weights. Both Zeus and Hephaestus looked offended at that.

Athena spoke up, "For that virgin goddesses comment, you swore on the river Styx not to have kids. You and Poseidon both broke that oath. We can break our oaths if we want."

Hestia and I nodded in agreement. I know that I shouldn't break my vow. That and my Hunters would shit kittens if they found out I had broken my vow of maiden hood.

Even worse, they all took the same oath when they joined the Hunt. Yet, it couldn't be helped! Percy was the only man I knew of that was worth breaking my vow.

I mean he helped rescue me, and he helped Zoë regain her trust in men. Percy Jackson was definitely worth it.

APHRODITE POV

OMGs! Percy is so hot! He has awesome abs, an awesome smile, and hot laughter. I mean the kid is built like a brick shithouse! Definitely worth it!

He is pretty good looking but his personality is amazing. He is selfless, funny, sarcastic, loyal, and reliable. The kid had his moments when he was extremely clueless, but he always made up for it.

He didn't know it but, he was actually pretty romantic. He was a true Greek Hero. With a heart of gold to boot!

HESTIA POV

HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! Percy had just flexed, trying to relieve his sore muscles. The result was every muscle expanding and moving. I'm not just lusting after him like Aphrodite, most likely.

Percy had shown me proper respect and trusted me with Pandora's _Pithos._

He had saved Olympus and preserved the gods. He was heroic yet, modest and sweet. I wouldn't mind breaking my vows for him. _**NOT AT ALL!**_

ATHENA POV

My daughter is _sooo _LUCKY! He got me hotter than that "50 shades" book! He was also off-limits. He was the son of barnacle beard, and my daughter's boyfriend!

And yet I don't care one bit. He looked like a god; he would only be fit for a goddess. Namely ME!

I do not want to hurt my daughter; I just don't think she can handle him.

His tortured past only drew me closer to him.

He is worth breaking my vow.

HERA POV

He is so kind. He knows what it's like to be raped. He saved Olympus. He retrieved my husband's master bolt.

Percy is one of the only demigods I have ever liked. I believe he is the only one to draw me to him so easily though. Only one thing holds me back.

I am the goddess of Marriage. That means I have to be faithful to my husband, no matter how crappy he is at being faithful to me.

I returned to look at Percy, and I got pulled in. Percy had left the gym, and had driven to Camp Half-Blood. He was walking up the hill when shouts echoed around him.

All the gods sat up in their thrones, wondering what was to take place.

Percy looked around and noticed a fire raging in a house down the road. He started running towards the house. He asked a hysterical woman if anyone was still inside.

She nodded and yelled, "Two, a little boy and girl. Please help them!"

Percy nodded and leaped through the door, the flames rising to his waistline. He ran up the stairs, hearing children screaming. He broke the door down and grabbed the children.

The smoke was extremely thick now. Percy started crawling, instructing the kids to do the same. He stared coughing and hacking from the amount of smoke.

Poseidon started yelling for Percy to run. All the gods were on the edge of their seats. I was praying to Chaos that Percy and the kids would get out safely.

The kids had made it to the door, with Percy not too far behind them. I could see the young hero was slowing down. Suddenly, a wooden beam fell on top of the children, pining them beneath it.

Percy shot up, he ran through the fire towards the kids, not aware that his jeans had caught fire. He grabbed an end of the beam, and used all his strength to lift it above his head.

He threw it away from him and the kids. He grabbed the children and ran through the door, outside into the cool air. He deposited them near a fire engine, and started hitting his jeans, putting out the flame.

He grasped his throat, suddenly unable to breathe right because of all the smoke he had inhaled. He fell to the ground grasping at his throat.

Poseidon rounded on Apollo.

"Hurry, save him!"

Apollo yelled in frustration, "I can't there is too many mortals there now!"

The firefighters ran towards the house to put out the flame. None of them had seen Percy, who was now purple in the face.

A single police officer ran towards him. He grabbed Percy and sat him on the front of a fire engine. He pounded restlessly on Percy's back, before grabbing a water bottle and dousing Percy with it.

Percy made a strangled noise, and breathed in deep. The officer smiled and started saying how he was a hero, and he would take him to a hospital.

Percy shook his head and explained in a rough voice that his house was down the street. He would call a doctor to his home. The officer bought it, and allowed Percy to walk away towards camp.

"Wait, what's your name?"

Percy turned and smiled.

"Percy Jackson"

The magic bubble turned black and all the gods started talking about a celebration. I thought about Percy's heroic actions.

He had just sold me. He was worth the anger and humiliation.

AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD

PERCY POV

My poor lungs! My chest felt like a horse had kicked it in. Believe me, I knew that feeling. I had pissed off Chiron bad that day.

I staggered towards the Big House, ready to go to the infirmary. I only made it halfway before Annabeth found me.

I smiled, ready to kiss her. Top my surprise, she slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She growled, "For jumping into a raging fire and risking your life! There is a reason we have firefighters!"

"How did you know about that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I was Iris-Messaging you. I saw you walk up Half-Blood, and then run away towards a fire. I saw you almost DIE in that damn fire!" she yelled.

Before she could yell any longer, I grabbed her and brought her in for a long kiss. When we pulled apart for air, she got this weird look in her eyes.

She smiled, but it wasn't her regular smile. This one was sexy, and extremely hot. She took the tip of her nail, and began tracing the contours of my still naked chest.

"I'm _very _mad at you. You're lucky that you saved two little kids, if not; you wouldn't be alive right now. Once again you are a hero but, this time mortals will know."

I was having a hard time breathing already but then she came up by my ear and whispered, "I find your little actions very _attractive and sexy_."

I gulped hard. She sounded like Maria, and she was having the same effect on my body as Maria used to. It was scaring me.

I laughed nervously, and grabbed her still roaming hands. I tried to play the action off and held both her hands in mine, making it seem like I was trying to pull her closer.

"You don't even know what you look like to me right now." I joked. I tried to sound like I still was very heated up. She bought it.

This time I brought her in for a sweet kiss, trying to bring her down to my level. She grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together, her tongue ravaging my bottom lip. She got so rough; her tooth nicked my lip, causing it to bleed somewhat fast.

"Ow!" I pulled back, much to the displeasure of Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows, looking pissed. I groaned and rubbed my body, which was staring to hurt. My lungs were burning still.

"Annabeth, I have to go to the infirmary, I think a need a lot of Ambrosia."

Her gaze softened, worry coming back into her features. She reached out and started rubbing my muscles comfortingly. It felt good and not hormone crazed.

"Did I hurt you?" her eye brows came together.

I chuckled, but that just made me ache even more. I groaned and managed to say, "No, the fire kinda sapped my strength. I was working out hard earlier too."

Annabeth nodded and said, "Ok, go to the infirmary. I'll see you later."

She got that look in her eye again. She leaned forward and licked my bleeding lip, causing us both to moan, but for very different reasons.

She smiled and kissed me regularly, then licked up the side of my neck, before waving then walking away. Oh gods, even her walked changed. Her hips and butt swayed in a hypnotizing rhythm.

I watched her until she stepped into her cabin. I shook my head and thought, "_I'll worry about it later"_.

I limped into the Big House and up the stairs into the infirmary. Argus and some healers tended to me. I fell asleep.

LINE BREAK!

I woke up to see Apollo staring at me. He frowned, appearing troubled. I got up the courage and asked, "How's my cousin doing?"

He smiled and replied, "I'm fine, and it's you that I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about?"

He grimaced and said, "Perce, you have caught the attention of the goddesses. We are talking about them ready to break oaths that some of them have."

I choked. No way would any goddesses want me, a lowly demigod.

"You're kidding me right? Why would a goddess want me?"

Apollo burst out laughing.

"Percy you are good looking. No Homo. You are also a good kid and the Savior of the gods!"

I hesitated, before asking, "Which goddesses want me?"

Apollo replied, "Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, and Demeter."

No fucking way! I laughed, "This is a joke for Hephaestus TV. It has to be! One, Artemis hates men. Two, Hera is married and the goddess of Marriage. Three, I'm dating Athena's daughter. Four, Aphrodite has Ares. And finally the queen of them all, Three of them are sworn virgins!"

Apollo shook his head. "I told you they were willing to break their oaths! Even Artemis, which is saying something"

"Why'd you come and tell me this?"

"You need to be prepared. I'm warning you, they are going to come after you. They will try to make you love them, no matter the cost. I think Aphrodite just wants to have sex with you though, so that shouldn't be too horrible."

I scoffed, "I doubt my girlfriend will want to share."

Apollo stood, walked to the door. He looked back and said, "Hey nice job with those kids, you could be a firefighter. Here's a little gift."

He flicked his fingers at my chest, causing all my aches and pains to go away. I looked up to say thanks, but he was gone. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

LINEBREAK

PERCY POV

Somehow I was in my cabin when I woke up. I looked down. I was in nothing but a pair of boxers. I felt something light moving on my chest.

I looked up and screamed. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, was tracing my muscles with her nail. I leaped away from her, covering myself with my blanket.

"Oh, no need for that!" she chided. She sat down on my bed, staring at me. I tried to control my breathing and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and replied, "Oh, just enjoying the view, if you know what I mean." She winked at me, causing me to blush and cover myself more.

"WHY?! I already know that you want me, but I don't want you. I'm sorry, but I really can't!"

Aphrodite laughed, "You're the Savior of Olympus and the Gods, and you can do whatever you want!"

"Ares would have my head, and Hephaestus will hate me!"

"No silly, Hephaestus is used to it, and Ares is scared to have his ass kicked by you again."

"You are way older than me! I thought you wanted me to be with Annabeth, why would you mess up your favorite couple?"

Aphrodite stood up.

"I will return at the end of the week. I will have an answer then."

She disappeared before I could say anything else.

Throughout the day went by fast after that. I met up with Annabeth, but thankfully she didn't go hormone-girl on me. I told her I needed a week to heal.

LINE BREAK

PERCY POV

I once again woke up with a goddess near me with only boxers on. This time we were in the forest though. Artemis looked down on me and picked me up. Before I could stop her, she mashed her lips onto mine.

I backed away, and said, "Are you here to say that you want me?"

She nodded.

"Then you should know that I don't want anyone else but Annabeth."

She smiled and replied, "It is good that you are loyal to your girlfriend. I can change your mind though. All I ask is that you spend some time with me."

If it got her over me quicker, I was all for it.

"Fine, but I need clothes."

She smiled bright, and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden I was wearing a white T-shirt, along with a black hoodie. I wore my favorite jeans and a pair of black high-tops.

She grabbed my hand and snapped her fingers again. We appeared at an Oceanside fair. She led me to a ticket booth, and I bought us wristlets for the day.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked her.

She dragged me over to a rollercoaster. I raised my eyebrows at her. She said, "I have always wanted to ride one of these."

"Ok, but if you barf, it's your fault."

"Fair enough!"

We waited for about minutes before we got on. After the guys strapped us in, I told her, "This is going to make you sick, happy, scared, and thrilled all at once."

She laughed, "Good!"

It's weird; I didn't think she'd be an adrenaline junky.

After several loops, cobra heads, and dark tunnels, we finally got off the ride. My legs felt like jelly, and my head was spinning.

I led her over to a funnel cake house to eat something; my stomach needed food to settle. After our faces were covered with sugar, I led her to a house of mirrors.

We both entered at the same time but I took longer to get out. I asked her how she'd done it.

"It's easy, the wind currents flow through the open spaces. If I don't feel any air, I know I'm in front of a mirror."

"Wow" was all I could say.

She finally took me home and I passed out, exhausted from the day's events.

LINEBREAK

Guess who I saw when I woke up. Yup, Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. This time I was fully clothed but, Athena was sitting in my lap, hands around my neck.

"You know, just because I don't approve of you and my daughter's relationship, doesn't mean I won't approve of ours."

I shook my head and lifted her off me, causing her to pout.

"Athena, you of all people should know better. I will not leave Annabeth for her mother, that is just plain wrong."

Her gaze dropped, ashamed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

With a pop she disappeared.

LINEBREAK

This time it was Hestia. I was fully clothed and she wasn't in my lap. She was holding my hand, and we were sitting in what looked like central park.

I didn't mind holding her hand, it was warm and soothing. I did mind how she wanted to break her vow because of me.

"Lady Hestia, you know we cannot be together. Why do you wish for me to tell you things we already know?"

She raised her eyebrows, looking hurt.

"Am I not attractive enough, Perseus?"

"You know that is not it. I simply wish for us to be friends. Besides, aren't you my aunt?"

She laughed and said, "You know as well as I do that gods don't have DNA. I sense that you are right about us though. I apologize for lusting after you."

"Don't, this just means that someday you might actually fall in love with someone."

She smiled at the thought and replied, "Do you wish for me to send you home"  
he smiled and said, "No, it is peaceful sitting here with you."

So we sat there for the rest of the day, talking like old best friends.

LINEBREAK

Hera found me the next day. As soon as she came near me, I walked up to her and told her, "I'm sorry, but we both know that we can't be together. You are the goddess of Marriage, and it would be wrong if you cheated on Zeus."

She bowed her head and nodded. A few seconds later she vanished.

LINEBREAK

The last person Apollo had warned me about was waiting for me when I got back from training. She stood up as I neared her and walked the rest of the way towards me.

"I will cut to the chase, do you or could you ever love me and want me?"

"No Lady Demeter."

"Very well, good day. Oh. Have some cereal, it makes you stronger!"

A box of Fruity Pebbles appeared in my hand, and with a whoosh she was gone.

LINEBREAK

The next two days passed in a flash. I told Annabeth everything. She seemed a little pissed at the information, but other than that she understood.

This helped because I sure as hell didn't understand what was happening with the goddesses! On the day of the deadline, I trudged up the hill with Annabeth trailing behind me.

All of the goddesses were waiting on the hill. They all looked at me and Annabeth.

"Some of you I have already told my final answer. Others are waiting to hear it."

I turned around to Annabeth, who looked like she might faint. I strode up to her and pulled her into my embrace. She looked up shocked, and I pressed my lips to hers, letting her know who I had chosen once again.

I pulled back and held her to my chest. I looked at the goddesses.

"I have chosen to stay with Annabeth, as I always will. I'm sorry."

All the goddesses smiled, as if expecting my answer. They looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared one by one.

I sighed, sat down, and pulled Annabeth down into my lap. I stroked her hair and kissed her, just relishing the fact that I still had her.

THERE, MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY COMMUNITY AND MY FORUM. I DECIDED NOT TO DO A TWIST ENDING.

JUST STICKING TO PLAIN OLD PERCABETH. AS FOR ANNABETH'S HORMONAL BEHAVIOR, PERCY WILL HAVE A HARD TIME WITH HER NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO THAT ONE PERSON WHO VOTED, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!

STARTED: 1-4-13

FINISHED: 1-4-13


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY I'M TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. JUST HAD TO DEAL WITH SOME BULLYING BUT IT'S OVER NOW, THANK GOD! THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ABOUT ANNABETH WANTING SEX, AND PERCY IS AFRAID TO GIVE IT TO HER.

SOME OF YOU WILL BE SURPISED IN THE WAY IT GOES AFTER THAT! LEXIE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA WITH ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE, AND KNOW YOU GET TO SEE IT!

I WANT TO KNOW WHAT INSPIRES YOU WONDERFUL AUTHORS, TO WELL, WRITE! SO TAKE MY POLL, AND ANSWER HOW YOU GET INSPIRED!

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

**PERCY: So what's happening to me in this chapter?**

**ME: Oh, you're probably going to be forced to have sex with your girlfriend.**

**PERCY: EXCUSE ME?!**

**ANNABETH: Finally! Percy, you can't look as hot as you do, and expect me to not lust after you! **

**PERCY: I thought we were going to wait!**

**ME: Haha, NO! Annabeth is going to hate you AND love you by the end of this chapter!**

**PERCY + ANNABETH: WHAT?!**

**ME: I don't own any PJO material!**

**On to the story!**

**PERCY POV**

**Ever since the little incident with the goddesses, Annabeth was acting really protective of me. Like, yesterday, Drew looked at me a little too thoroughly. The next minute, Annabeth put her into the infirmary!**

**I still wasn't completely sure that Drew was still ALIVE! I wanted to talk to Annabeth about it, but I was afraid she'd go hormone girl on me again. I love her, but I'm not ready for sex yet.**

**Every time I think of it, I get scared all over again. I know Annabeth's not like Maria, yet I can't help but stay away. She should know that I need more time; I mean she IS the daughter of the wisdom goddess!**

**Then again, Athena never covered wisdom for the heart, or for love. That was always Aphrodite's department. I shouldn't be like this!**

**I'm a teenager; I should be all over my girlfriend right now! Only I can't be normal when it comes to uncontrollable hormones.**

**Interrupting my thinking session, two hands covered my eyes.**

"**Guess who?"**

**I smiled, my earlier fears fleeing.**

"**Umm, Jesus!"**

**I could practically hear her roll her eyes! With my eyes still covered, I felt vulnerable. So I raised my hands to hers, hoping to remove them.**

"**Wait," she whispered, "Close your eyes."**

**I obeyed, and I felt her warm hands leave my eyes, to be replaced with some cloth.**

**Her hands guided me somewhere. I felt so confused. Our anniversary was two more weeks away. Yes, I remembered our anniversary, like a real man!**

**Finally, I heard a door open and close. I was pushed into a soft bed, and a soft scent of rose petals greeted me.**

"**Annabeth, what's going o…."**

**I didn't get to finish my sentence before her lips were on mine. I felt her light weight in my lap, her fingers entwining in my hair. She still hadn't taken the blindfold off.**

**I growled, and reached out to take it off.**

**Her hands stopped me before I could do anything else.**

"**No, not yet."**

**I just nodded my head, and claimed her lips once more. We had to stop soon for oxygen. I felt her hands on my shoulders, pushing me down onto the bed. I still didn't feel anything wrong; it was just a hot make-out session.**

**It was only when I felt her lips pressing against my neck, her fingers messing with the buttons on my shirt. I was confused to say the least.**

"**Annabeth, what are you doing?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just removing some unwanted clothes."**

**She had taken my shirt completely off, and was now tracing my muscles. I groaned, her lips were **_**burning **_**my skin. It felt so good.**

**I relaxed completely. She was just making me feel good, no worries. I heard a soft rustle, and a small thump as something fell to the floor. I turned my head towards the noise, opening my mouth to ask a question, when all hell broke loose.**

**Annabeth attacked my waistline with her lips, her tongue reaching out to lick at my stomach. Before I could do anything, her hands were quickly undoing my belt, sliding down my pants.**

**I managed to hoist myself up, ripping off the blindfold completely. What I saw shocked me, almost as much as it turned me on.**

**Annabeth Chase was wearing a black lacy bra and panties. It had bows along the sides, reminding me of Maria.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Maria was looming over me, a twisted piece of metal glowing red with heat. She was wearing her infamous black bra and panties, her favorite to wear when she was torturing me.**_

_**I tried to move, but was handcuffed to the bedpost. She pressed the metal to my skin, causing me to scream in agony as she laughed pressed harder.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I stood up, grabbed my pants, threw them on, and ran out of the cabin. I didn't think, I just ran.**

**I ended up at the beach, and I tiredly plopped down on the sand. I tried to clear my mind, to rid myself of the flashback.**

**A glowing pink light interrupted my rest. Lady Aphrodite stood in front of me.**

**I stood and bowed before she could get offended.**

"**I only have one thing to say, and it has to be quick. Kiss Annabeth and say, 'Journey with me'. It will take her through your memories, to get her to understand your fear."**

**She flashed out, leaving me to ponder her words.**

**ANNABETH POV**

**I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. I ran outside, looking for seaweed brain. The idiot was about to get some, and he takes off running. WHAT THE HELL?!**

**I asked different campers if they had seen Percy. Finally, one girl pointed to the beach. I took off running, feeling weird guilt rising in my chest. I didn't have any reason to feel guilty though. Right?**

**I saw Percy sitting in the sand, his shirt on the ground next to him. His pants were still unbuttoned, the belt undone. He looked scared and calm all at once. He turned to me, and gestured for me to sit down next to him.**

**I sat, and out of nowhere, Percy said quietly," Journey with me" before he kissed me.**

**It felt as if I was airborne. My feet were no longer touching the ground. I was holding hands with Percy, staring at a younger version of him. I gasped. Little Percy was bleeding from his chest, head, and back.**

**I watched as he gently cleaned his wounds, crying softly and sniffling. I heard laughter, and watched as Maria entered the room. Anger flooded through me, and I resisted the urge to attack.**

**Little Percy's eyes flew open in fear, and he limped away from her. Maria advanced on him, before grabbing him. She ripped off his shirt, and tore away his pants. Kind of like I had done before.**

**I understood Percy's reaction now. He remembered how Maria had done the exact same thing, and he ran. All of a sudden, my feet hit the ground. We were back by the beach.**

**I turned towards Percy, trying to speak. A small tear rolled out of his eye, before I kissed it away. I know we have to wait. He needs to learn to trust me completely.**

**I don't know how, but I will make sure I am his and he is mine. Forever.**

**LINE BREAK**

**PERCY POV**

**For the next few weeks, Annabeth stayed sweet, prim, and proper. I kept replaying that day in my head, over and over again.**

**I tried to break that block that stopped me from making love to Annabeth.**

**But I couldn't.**

**My mom had sent a letter to me. She and Paul were renewing their vows. I don't know why, they've only been married a year. I needed to ask Annabeth to go with me.**

**I walked to the Athena cabin, flowers in my hands. When Annabeth answered the door, I dropped down onto my knee.**

"**Annabeth Chase, will you do me the extreme honor of accompanying me to my mother's vow renewal?"**

**She smiled and shook her head, before she grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. Then she proceeded to kiss me senseless, making me weak-kneed.**

"**Yes" she whispered.**

"**Good, now we have to go and pick out a tux for me and a dress for you." I kissed her hand like a southern gentleman.**

"**Let's go!"**

**LINEBREAK**

**A few hours later, we arrived at the boutique. "DEBBY"S DRESS AND TUX EMPORIUM" the sign read. I stepped out of my car and ran to the other side, opening Annabeth's door and grabbing her hand.**

**I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hers going around my waist. We stepped inside, and we separated. Two men took me to the tux section, and two women took Annabeth to the dress section.**

**As soon as I stepped into the fitting room, the guys started tossing me different style tuxes.**

**At first they had me in a baby blue tux.**

"**Oh, hell no!"**

**Next, was a red tux, with black trim and a white dress shirt.**

"**Do I look like Kevin Bacon to you?"**

**After many ridiculous fails, we finally found the perfect tux. It was sleek black, a white dress shirt and a bow. The sleeves had gray stitching, making the tux look antique. The pants were wrinkle-free, meeting a snazzy pair of dress shoes.**

**One of the guys was in cosmetology school, and he gave me a cool hairstyle. The look said, "I'm a gent, but I'll kick your ass if you piss me off".**

**In other words, I looked hot, yet dangerous.**

**I bought the tux, but kept it on. I went to see if Annabeth was done. Her back was to me so I didn't get the full effect yet.**

**Annabeth turned around, and my breath caught. She was wearing a shimmery gray dress, dropping down to her ankles, a slit revealing her thigh. Her feet were glad in gray high heels, her hair done to perfect waves. Her eyes were accented by a smoky color eye shadow, her lips plump and pink. **

**I couldn't stop myself from checking her out. My eyes devoured her toned thigh and calves. I traveled father up to her curves, finally landing on her chest-neck area. She was beautiful, hot, sexy, wonderful, and any other word meaning freakin' gorgeous!**

"**Eyes up here, Seaweed Brain."**

**Her voice called me out of the hormone filled mess that was my brain. She was smirking, yet I was mesmerized by her lips. I strode forward, brought her into my arms, and captured my target.**

**Her hands went up my back, traced the muscles on my neck, and one of her hands stayed there, the other tangled itself in my hair.**

**A deep growl erupted from my chest, and I dipped her down. I grabbed her thigh and hoisted it around my waist. My hand traveled up her body, making her shiver and moan with longing. I pressed myself against her, wanting nothing more than to claim her as mine.**

**I felt my body heating up, and the blush on her cheeks was more than enough proof that hers was too.**

**I broke off from her lips, and kissed every inch of her luscious neck. A gasp slipped between her teeth, and her eyes closed. Her hand pulled my closer to her neck, moving wildly through my hair, mussing it completely.**

**Slowly, I realized where we were, and that sex in public would be frowned upon. I stopped kissing her neck and gently pulled her back up. She growled in frustration, and I silenced her with a kiss.**

"**Time and place, sweetheart, time and place."**

**She pouted though nodded in understanding. I chuckled, before kissing her again. We parted with a sigh, and looked each other over.**

**We turned to a mirror in the corner of the room. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my head on hers.**

**We smiled at our appearance. **

**Her hair was messed up, her dress ruffled. Her lips looked bruised, and her eyes were wild. Her chest was rising fast, and she was shaking.**

**My hair was wild once again, and somehow my shirt buttons had been undone. The belt of my pants was undone, my zipper was halfway open. I raised my eyebrow at that and Annabeth just blushed.**

**We fixed ourselves, and hugged. We pulled apart to whistling. Aphrodite was leaning against the wall, looking smug.**

**Apollo was next to her, wearing a proud grin. They walked towards us, laughing at our blushing faces.**

"**How long have you been there?"**

**Even to my ears, my breath sounded deep and rough.**

"**Long enough to know that was FUCKING HOT!" Aphrodite screamed.**

"**You two were the helpers, huh?" Annabeth questioned.**

"**Yup, we were split though. Man, Perce, you got a gift. I haven't seen a girl that hot and bothered since a hooked up with J-Lo!" Apollo crowed.**

"**You hooked up with J-Lo?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yup, best night ever!" he stated.**

"**I'll bet," I muttered.**

**Both Annabeth and Aphrodite glared at me. I probably wouldn't be able to kiss her for the rest of the day.**

"**Anna, you know I love you."**

"**Don't call me Anna ever again," but her smile was huge. I realized that was the first time I had told her I loved her.**

**Apparently, Aphrodite knew it too. She started jumping up and down squealing.**

**I pulled Annabeth into my embrace. She faced the gods, but I was wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck.**

"**You know, if you got married, you would be the happiest couple I know of" Aphrodite stated.**

**Annabeth blushed, and I smiled.**

"**Well then, I hope to make her real happy soon."**

**Aphrodite and Annabeth gasped. Aphrodite fainted, falling to the floor with a thud. **

**Apollo looked up, "Oh was I supposed to catch her? Oh well, I just drop her off at Olympus." **

**With a snap they disappeared. I turned Annabeth around, facing me. She had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and gently kissed her.**

"**You meant that? Would you really want to marry me?"**

**I smiled and asked, "Why wouldn't I? You make me happy and I can't live without you."**

**Her smiled lifted me off my feet. Then she frowned.**

"**Percy, don't we have to be 18 to get married?"**

"**Yes, but who says I can't wait another year or two? Besides that doesn't mean we can't get engaged."**

**She looked confused at my words. I smiled and thought, "**_**Dad, make me and her happy. Please, it's all I want.**_**"**

**I felt a small weight in my pocket. I dropped to one knee and pulled out the box. Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth.**

**I opened the lid, and I trusted my dad picked out a nice ring.**

"**Annabeth Chase, will you make me the happy man in the world and marry me?"**

**She was crying, but she smiled a watery smile. Her hand stretched out, and I placed the ring on her finger.**

"**Yes."**

**Triumph and happiness flooded me. I kissed her ring and lifted her into the air, swinging her around before setting her down.**

**Her arms laced around my neck, and mine laced around her waist. We both met for the perfect kiss. I never felt so sure and complete in my life.**

**Clapping filled the room, and Apollo and Aphrodite had returned. Aphrodite was crying her eyes out, and Apollo looked proud and amused.**

**I left the boutique, holding hands with my bride-to-be. I thought that we would be happy and there would be no more trouble between us.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

**LINE BREAK**

**The week passed in a breeze. Soon, I was in my car, holding hands with my bride-to-be. We were on our way to the cabin at Montauk. I kept kissing Annabeth's hand, and signing along with love songs on the radio to Annabeth.**

**We hadn't told my mom about the engagement yet. We would announce it at the reception, and ask for mom's blessing.**

**I know old-fashioned, but I wanted to make Annabeth as happy as I could. I loved her and she loved me. I couldn't be happier.**

**At camp, we hadn't told anyone either. She left the ring in her trunk in her cabin. I didn't like it, but Annabeth was scared. She wanted to announce it to my mom first, then her mom, and finally camp.**

**As long as it made her happy. We finally pulled up to the cabin. People were running about, trying to set up for the ceremony. They needed to hurry up; we only had 4 hours until it was time for the ceremony.**

**I ran inside, trying to find my mom. Annabeth pulled me back though and whispered, "Where do I hide my ring?" **

**I lead her to the room where I always slept. I went back to the car and retrieved our suitcases. She put the ring inside the case and we went to find my mother.**

**LINE BREAK**

**We found her with Paul, walking on the beach. She smiled when she saw us, and Paul did too.**

**We all hugged and asked about our lives for the past few days.**

"**We better get back, we need to get ready and get dressed for tonight" my mom sighed.**

**We all agreed and went to get dresses. I came out of my room, and ran into my mother.**

"**You look so handsome!" she squealed.**

"**Thanks, that's a pretty dress too."**

**She looked around nervously, before grabbing me and leading me to her room. She locked the door, turned to me with her hands on her hips, and said, "Spill it!"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing to spill."**

**She rolled her eyes and begged, "C'mon, tell me, please!"**

"**Nope, not a word until tonight."**

**She pouted and I stood returned to my room. Annabeth wasn't in there, so I went outside. The crowd were all sitting in their chairs. I hurried to my place as Best Man.**

**Annabeth was wearing her beautiful dress, and her hair was done the same way it was when I proposed to her.**

**She was my mom's Maid of Honor. My mom was nice like that. The band started playing "The Wedding March" and the crowd stood to see my mom.**

**She walked down the aisle, her train flowing behind her. Everyone commented on how pretty she looked.**

**I whispered to Paul, I don't care if you're already married to her. If you hurt her, I promise they won't find you the next day."**

**Paul looked scared, "Understood."**

**I nodded, satisfied. Annabeth was shooting me a reproachful glare. I smiled and shrugged. My mom reached out and grabbed Paul's hand. They turned towards the preacher, as he began a long, kinda boring speech.**

**LINEBREAK**

**He walked inside the marquee they had rented. It overlooked the beach, and the moon was full. You could hear the waves crashing onto the shore. He drew strength from the smell and sound, than sought out his fiancé. **

**PERCY POV**

**I grasped Annabeths hand, and placed the ring on her finger. She met my eyes and I nodded. It was time to announce our engagement.**

**I walked her over to the stage that was set up, and we walked into the spotlight.**

"**Friends, Family, and people we can't get rid of…"**

**At this people started laughing. My mother met my eyes and smiled. Somehow she knew. **

"**A week ago, I went to get a tux and a dress for my girlfriend. After hours of crappy tuxes, I finally found the perfect one. Do y'all like it?"**

**Wolf-whistles and, "Hell Yeah's" were heard. I took a deep breath and looked into Annabeths eyes. I found the strength to continue.**

"**I saw Annabeth in her beautiful dress, and felt completely happy and in love. I kissed her, and felt forever stretch out in front of me. I proposed to Annabeth and she said yes. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as possible."**

**Cheers and crying were heard around the room. I kissed Annabeth, making the crowd roar. We hopped down from the stage, and walked over to my parents.**

**My mom was crying and Paul looked proud. We stopped in front of them.**

**My mom choked out, "The ring? Can we see it?"**

**Annabeth smiled and held out her hand. The ring was a simple silver band, with a sea green stone, covered in a gray web crisscrossing over its surface. My mom squealed and Paul nodded in approval.**

"**Mom, we wanted to ask for your blessing for our engagement."**

**My mom smiled and laughed, "I give you my blessing, and I know I won't regret it."**

**Paul laughed and boomed, "Welcome to the family, Annabeth!"**

**We all hugged and turned to face the crowd waiting to say congratulations.**

**LINEBREAK**

**ANNABETH POV**

**Later on, we were in Percy's room. Well, it was the whole cabin. Everyone had left; Sally and Paul took off for their honeymoon. I was snuggling with Percy, watching "The Vow" (AN: It is seriously the best movie ever! Plus, it has yummy Channing Tatum in it!). I was crying and so was Percy.**

**When the movie was finished we wiped our tears, and played a board game. It was getting late but I wasn't tired at all. I sensed Percy wasn't either. I had **_**plenty **_**of energy!**

**We turned the TV back on. Percy was lying down, his back pressed against the arm rest. I was entranced by his full lips. They were so soft! Another bonus, they always tasted like his mom's blue cookies.**

**Without realizing what I was doing, I crawled up his body and claimed those amazing lips of his.**

**The kiss started out sweet, but it didn't stay that way for too long. We started licking at the others lips, begging for entrance. We explored each other's mouths fully, relishing in the others taste.**

**I pressed myself against him, loving his hard muscles, and his smooth skin. He always smell like a sea breeze, mixed with a warm, earthy smell.**

**A growl erupted from his chest, and a purr came from mine. We grabbed each other and tried it get closer, but it was impossible. We were already molded into one shape.**

**I tried to take off my shirt but he stopped me. Anger rose in me.**

"**Annabeth, baby, I think we need to wait a little longer."**

"**Ugh, how much longer Percy? We are engaged to be married! Most people our age don't even wait that long to have sex!"**

**He seemed surprised by my outburst, and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.**

"**It's not like I'm Maria, Percy! You should trust me, and you know I trust you. I love you and I thought you would love me enough to get over your past, and have sex with me!"**

**I jumped up and stormed to the door. I reached out to grab the handle and felt warm hands grab my hips. I started to protest, but was silenced by the feeling of my super-hot fiancé kissing my neck.**

**Each of his kisses blazed a trail of fire throughout my body. I was turned around and pressed against the door. How the hell had I thought about leaving?!**

**His deep voice interrupted my lust-filled thinking.**

"**You know, you are absolutely right. I really should take advantage of the fact you're so willing."**

**Immediately, my brain began producing **_**very **_**naughty images.**

"**You should," I managed to gasp out.**

**He chuckled, his laughter filling me with warmth.**

"**Hmm… I am **_**very **_**sorry I haven't been very cooperative with you."**

**His voice dropped the sexy and edge and he looked into my eyes.**

"**I do trust you and I love you. You should know that. I guess I'm just surprised that you would want me at **_**all**_**, seeing as how I'm not a virgin."**

**I kissed him sweetly, understanding filling me, and a little defiance.**

"**Percy, it's called "Making Love", right? So that means that both partners have to want to have sex, and be open to love. That means you are still a virgin, and I am too. You were raped; you didn't want sex with Maria. I love you and you love me. I got a feeling neither of us is going to be a virgin after tonight though."**

**He chuckled before his brow furrowed in worry.**

"**Are you sure you want this? It is going to hurt, baby."**

**I kissed his brow, smoothing it out. Then I kissed and licked along his neck, drawing some moans from him, including a hip thrust.**

**I met his eyes, "I will never regret you or this, Percy. I want this, I want you."**

**He whispered, "Okay" before he pulled me onto the bed, and made love to me for our first time that night.**

**LINEBREAK**

**I woke up to see light streaming in the window. The beam of light fell on my fiancé, making his features glow. I was slightly on top of him, and I smiled, remembering the night before.**

**I gently rolled onto my stomach, careful not to wake Percy. He frowned at the loss of my weight, but reached out and pulled me to him, still asleep. I softly laughed, and continued to stare at him.**

**His tan skin, his muscled chest, his rock hard abs, his strong arms. I drank in his slight smile, relishing the fact I had put it on his face. I liked his nose, his deep-set eyes, and his dark, soft hair.**

**I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and kissed him with every ounce of love in my body. He groaned and pressed himself closer to me. Our lips were engaged in a fiery dance.**

**He pulled away and smiled, "I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day."**

**I laughed and said, "You need to get some food in my bell **_**now**_** as in ASAP!"**

**He nodded and stood up. He quickly got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen.**

"**You coming?" he called over his shoulder.**

**I tried to stand up but fell to the floor. Just in time Percy caught me.**

"**Are you okay? What's the matter?"**

**I hadn't noticed how **_**sore **_**I was. I groaned, "I'm just a little sore, nothing too bad."**

**He frowned and said, "This is my fault."**

"**No, we both decided this, its normal. Just help me get dressed, ok?"**

**He nodded and helped me get dressed. For some reason, I felt better after he kissed me in comfort. Laughing filled my head, and the scent of perfume rose in my nostrils.**

**Thanks Aphrodite.**

**Percy whipped up some pancakes, and served them with a smile. He made me sit on his lap, and eat the pancakes there. He wouldn't stop kissing my neck and the back of my neck.**

"**What do you want to do today?" he murmured.**

**I smirked and whipped around, the pancakes falling to the floor.**

"**This" and I ripped off his shirt.**

**Round two!**

**LINEBREAK**

**ANNABETH POV**

**I was starting to get worried about Percy. He would not stop! He would get me alone, and would have sex. Then he would kiss me and take off. I was so sore, and I shouldn't be.**

**I'm scared that he's obsessed. I still love sleeping with him, but he goes crazy. It doesn't matter where we're at, he attacks me!**

**I'm so desperate, I called Aphrodite for help. All she said was she'd talk to him.**

**LINEBREAK**

**PERCY POV**

**I dressed myself, before kissing Annabeth and walking away. I loved the sex. I ran to the beach, to go swimming before bed. I took off my shirt and dove into the waves.**

**I sensed someone watching me. I looked at the shore, expecting Annabeth. Instead I saw Aphrodite. She stared at me and shook her head, as if disappointed. I swam to shore and bowed.**

"**You… I can't believe you. You were raped, abused, and you finally find happiness. Now you are driving your fiancé away."**

**What is she talking about, Annabeth never said anything. She saw my confusion and explained, "She prayed to me, asking for help. Percy you are obsessed with sex."**

**The ground fell away from my feet, I felt light headed. I was almost **_**raping**_** my girl!**

"**How do I fix myself?"**

**She smiled, and said, "I'm glad you want to fix this. I have a task for you, you cannot have sex with Annabeth at all for a month, and she will be trying to get you in her pants the whole time."**

**My jaw dropped. Annabeth was already tempting without trying, to hell with her trying! I tried to protest, but Aphrodite snapped her fingers and disappeared. I ran to the cabin.**

**Annabeth was reading on her bunk.**

"**Annabeth Chase, I swear to you I will fix myself!"**

**She smiled and said, "I know you will".**

"**Just try not to tempt me too much!"**

**She smirked, "You know, I'm going to make it worse now."**

**Damn it all to hell!**

**LINEBREAK**

**PERCY POV**

**Annabeth is driving me crazy! She now wears nothing but lacy bras and panties, she bends in front of me, and she rubs against me. I am dying!**

**Thank gods tomorrow is the last day of the test. I decided to leave camp and go to my mom's house. I pulled into the lot and ran up the stairs.**

**I opened the door and what do I find. Paul and my mom NAKED! I almost threw up. Romantic music was playing and candles were lit. I ran outside and closed the door. Then I proceeded to puke everything I had eaten that day.**

**Mom opened the door. She had thrown on her robe, and her hair was a mess.**

"**Sorry you had to see that, I really need to change the locks on you. You need your own place already."**

"**Ok, one I am only 17. Two, I really want to kick Paul's ass right now. Three, I won't be horny for a year."**

**Mom rolled her eyes and said, "Come back tomorrow, I'm not finished with him yet." I vomited as she closed the door.**

**I drove back to camp and went to the cabin. I kissed Annabeth and said, "Don't worry about me failing the test. My mom and Paul just damaged my teenage hormones."**

**She laughed and asked, "What happened?"**

"**Oh, nothing just walked in on Paul and mom trying to make a baby!"**

"**Eww! Why did you tell me that?!"**

"**Sweet heart, you asked."**

**We both laughed and cuddled on the bunk. Annabeth smiled all of a sudden, and kissed me gently.**

"**Percy, its 12 'o' clock! You passed the test."**

"**Good, now let's sleep, I'm so tired."**

"**Deal" she yawned.**

**YES, I FINISHED. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I HOPE YOU LIKE'D IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. TAKE MY POLL AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES!**


	14. Chapter 14

OK, PEOPLE WE ARE HAVING A RACE AGAINST THE CLOCK HERE. THIS WILL BE PART 1 OF THE 2 PART FINALE OF "VIOLATED". YES I AM SAD TOO, BUT THIS HAS BEEN AN AMZING STORY TO WRITE. I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT IN TWO BECAUSE IT WOULD BE HUGE!

I HOPE WE CAN GET TO 100 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS, BUT WE'LL HAVE TO SEE.

ANNABETH: Wow the semi-finale already? What else are you going to write?

ME: You'll just have to wait and see, but I think you'll like it.

ANNABETH: Ugh, I hate not knowing things.

PERCY: Yay, now you can stop trying to ruin my life!

ME: Actually, I have a feeling you are gonna love this chapter. I do not own any PJO content!

Onto the story!

ON MOUNT OLYMPUS

ARTEMIS POV

All of the gods were in the throne room. For some reason, Aphrodite and Apollo were smiling like idiots. Everyone had asked why, but they refused to say. It was starting to piss me off. So much that I was constantly whacking Apollo with a rubber chicken.

I know, not very original, but it made a funny sound each time it slammed into his mouth. I think he was trying to eat it though. Sure enough, his teeth clamped down onto the chicken, his head yanking it from my grasp.

His head shook the poor rubber chicken back and forth, the squeaks only increasing in volume.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What the hell, this isn't a real chicken?"

All the Olympians stared at him in wonder. Zeus was the first to break the silence.

"Apollo, there is so much not right in your head. I'm sending you to get tested. Hopefully they can help you."

Apollo pouted, "Again with that stupid rubber room? They didn't let me go bowling!"

I just shook my head. There really wasn't any helping him. Athena was carefully looking him over, as if wondering what the cause of his stupidness was.

Her eyes caught mine and she mouthed, "_Can I run some tests?"_

I smile and mouthed back, "_Yes, just make sure it hurts!"_

Her smile turned into a smirk and she nodded. Hestia stood and walked to the center of the room. With all eyes on her, she ripped of her cloak, revealing a shimmery red dress.

Seeing the raised eyebrows she smirked and said, "Watch this, shit's about to get _real_ in here. Hit it!"

Apollo pulled out a soundboard and started the track. I groaned. It was "Hips don't lie" by Shakira.

Hestia bent down and started shaking her little ass all over the place. Everyone was shocked. Except Apollo who just yelled, "Work that! Let it loose, girl!"

To my horror, Apollo ran next to Hestia and the both started to shake it. MY EYES ARE BURNING!

I grabbed the nearest thing, which turned out to be the sound board. I chucked it with all my strength. It slammed into Apollo, launching him a couple of feet. He got up and wiped the blood pouring from his nose. He smiled and grabbed Hestia.

"We should, like totally go and get our nails done. Then we can go and like, hit up this awesome club I know of!"

Hestia's head bobbed up and down. "Let's do it!"

Before they could zap out, Zeus rose from his throne.

"No, you are both grounded! You have caused Hera to malfunction!"

Everyone turned to the queen of the gods, who was rocking back forth, her thumb disappearing into her mouth over and over again.

Apollo pouted and so did Hestia.

"Now go to your rooms and think about what you have done!" Zeus boomed. Apollo and Hestia were leaving, but Percy showed up.

"Umm… is this the wrong time?"

Everyone went back to their seats. Zeus straightened his suit and smoothly replied, "No, what did you come to say?"

Percy shuffled his feet and said, "I have an announcement. I have recently proposed to Annabeth, and she said yes."

He glanced quickly at Athena, who was clenching her throne tightly. Poseidon looked unsurprised and Aphrodite was squealing with joy.

Apollo looked disappointed.

Finally, Athena exploded. She lunged forward, grabbed Percy by the shirt and pinned him by the throat to a marble column.

All of us watched in shock as Athena started to slap him with each of her words.

"What...do…you…mean… you… asked…my…daughter…to…marry…you…sea…spawn?"

Poor Percy's face was red from all the slaps and loss of breath. I ran forward with Aphrodite, and we pulled Athena from Percy. He fell to the floor and started to cough and hack.

Poseidon surged forward and stood protectively in front of his son, along with Apollo and Hestia.

Percy managed to sit up, his breath coming out in short spurts. He wearily stood up, eyeing the distance between him and Athena. He locked eyes with me, and I nodded. I wouldn't let Athena rip his balls off.

Poseidon was red in the face.

"What the hell gives you the right to attack my son? He makes your daughter happy and that should be the only thing that matters to you!"

Athena still looked mad, but she stopped struggling. She looked into Percy's eyes, gazing at his soul.

I was trying to gather my thoughts. Percy was going to marry Annabeth, and from what I could sense, they were going to have a family soon. Not yet, but soon.

Athena sighed and said, "I don't suppose I can change either of your minds?"

Percy shook his head and tiredly said, "No, you never could. It's all I ever wanted, and I hope the same goes for her. I love her, and I want to be with her forever. We both deserve some happiness."

Aphrodite and I released Athena, letting her calmly walk to Percy. She held out her hand, and Percy shook it. Athena stepped back and awkwardly held out her arms. Percy smiled a little and gave her a quick hug.

Pulling away she said, "You do realize if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He chuckled and replied, "I think I would kill myself first. You could get second dibs if there's any of my ass left to kick."

We all laughed. Athena returned to her throne, as did the rest of the gods. Aphrodite was back to smiling like a crack addict, and she cleared her throat. Percy looked up and asked, "What's got into you?"

She squealed, "Who is gonna do the wedding planning? When can we see the ring? How many guests? WHERE IS THE HONEY MOON!?"

Percy shrugged, "We haven't really talked about it. You know we've been … busy."

Athena rose once again, "The hell you mean by that?!"

Apollo clucked his tongue, "You can't be trying to sound black, you don't have no weave nigga!"

Everyone started to laugh. Athena forgot her question as Aphrodite started to hop in her seat.

"Oooh, can I do everything? Please?"

Percy looked scared and rightly so. "Err… I'm not sure. You would have to ask Annabeth."

Aphrodite squealed. I got mad. She was shattering my damn ear drums!

"Bitch, stopped squealing like Barbie is getting murder by Ken!"

She sniffed and did the Tyra Banks head roll thing.

"Nigga please!"

Apollo started shouting, "Y'all motherfuckers need Jesus! What's up with y'all trying to sound black? You niggas know I rock the black talk!"

Percy just looked really scared. Zeus stood and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Annabeth fell to the floor. Percy rushed to her to help her up. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

Annabeth Chase was wearing a little revealing school girl's outfit.

APOLLO POV

Little Annabeth was wearing a slutty schoolgirl costume! You could clearly see her luscious curves. Annabeth tried to cover herself, and failed.

Percy asked her slowly, "Sweetie, what are you wearing?"

Annabeth blushed and whispered, "I was going to surprise you. I didn't know that you were here. Umm, you might want to find me some clothes."

Percy said, "I got you covered."

I guess he saw all the guys checking her out. I'm pretty sure he would kick our asses later, but it was sooo worth it!

APHRODITE POV

Percy grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. As soon as I saw the first part of his abs, I started to drool. The goddesses started to drool too. As soon as the shirt was fully off his body, he pulled the shirt over Annabeth's body.

Apollo and the guys looked disappointed, but they shut up as soon as Percy shot them a glare. Annabeth sat down and leaned against Percy, and asked why she had been summoned.

Zeus replied, "Oh, I just wanted my kids to stop talking black, especially since they are WHITE! Oh and Aphrodite has something to ask you."

I lunged forward and dropped to my knees.

"Can I please take care of all the wedding plans? Please, I'm really good at it!"

The couple exchanged a look and they came to a silent agreement, pondering my offer.

"Ok,' Percy started, "as long as you don't go overboard."

I started to hop and squeal, making Artemis glare at me.

PERCY POV

Aphrodite started to list thing in a little notebook she had pulled out of nowhere. I stopped listening after, "Singing monkeys over every table" and I snuggled with Annabeth. She leaned further back, and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

I smelled her lemony hair, and rubbed my head against hers. I couldn't believe that in a few months, I was going to marry her. I closed my eyes and relaxed, just happy being near her. Aphrodite had to interrupt it though.

"Annabeth, can I see the ring?"

Annabeth smiled and held out her hand. All the gods crowded around us, trying to glimpse the ring. I locked eyes with my dad and we shared a smile. Everyone was going crazy over the ring.

Aphrodite was crying, and for some reason Apollo was looking down.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy for me."

Apollo looked surprised, "Oh, I am. I just was wondering if you were gonna have a bachelor party. You didn't mention it, so I figured we couldn't party"

I had forgotten about the bachelor party. I locked eyes with Annabeth and made the puppy dog face. She just sighed, defeated, and nodded.

"Apollo, we are gonna have the best bachelor party a guy can have!"

All the guys threw their hands up and cheered. The goddesses just shook their heads, and chuckled.

I grabbed hold of Annabeth and we stood up together.

"Can y'all send us home? Were really tired."

Zeus nodded and snapped his fingers. I felt a dissolving feeling all around me, and I was back in my cabin.

Annabeth looked up at me, and asked, "Are you really tired? Or was that all bullshit to get away and have another look at my outfit?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. I kissed up her neck and ended near her ear.

"What do you think?"

I started to pull her to my bed, ready to make her happy again.

Okay, I changed my mind. There will be three parts, instead of a two parter. Let me know what you want for a bachelor party, the wedding deats, and maybe a kid or two!

Remember to review and check out my community and my forums!

Peace, love, pancakes!


	15. Chapter 15

SO SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN A WHILE, JUST DEALING WITH TESTING! WE HAD A TIE IN THE POLL AND I HAD A FRIEND FLIP A COIN AND YOU WILL FIND OUT THE RESULTS IN THIS CHAPTER! SO MAKE SURE TO TAKE MY POLL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF NOT, WHAT WILL I WRITE? SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TIP YOUR WAITRESSES!

PERCY: Today is my Birthday! Will the gods throw me a party?

Annabeth: Isn't this month also the bachelor and bachelorette parties?

Me: Yup, you are gonna be partying this time around, but will trouble arise?

Annabeth and Percy: Will it?

Me: How the hell should I know?

Annabeth and Percy: …

On to the story!

ON MOUNT OLYMPUS

NO ONE'S POV

The gods were all lounging on their thrones, trying to beat the hot August heat. For some reason, the AC unit had conked out, leaving the whole palace hot as hell. Of course, Hephaestus had chosen today to go to Padre Island, and now they had no one to fix it!

Zeus had shaved his head and beard (Napoleon Dynamite flashback!), making him resemble a white and wrinkly potato. Aphrodite had stripped down to her bra and panties, making the guys drool in longing. Hestia was trying to put out the fire, for the first time in her life! Sadly, the fire just roared by her touch, making another wave of sweat hit the gods.

Ares got so mad; he pushed Hestia to the ground, and stomped on the fire, making it die with a whimper from the fire and Hestia.

Poseidon was soaking in a kiddie pool, wearing only swim trunks, revealing his tattoo of Nemo. Another one placed on his shoulder, Ariel on her rock, the waves splashing behind her. All the gods laughed weakly and Poseidon weakly flipped them off.

Apollo was in nothing but his boxers, silently cursing his hotness. The gods were pretty sure Artemis had heat stroke, because she was lying in the corner asleep, but every few minutes, she would sit up and sing "Birthday Sex" while still asleep.

Ares had grabbed an ice pack and was rubbing it against his body. Hera was shoving her hand into an ice cream tube, making Zeus glare at her. Hera realized she was rubbing his rocky road on her, but before she could apologize, he attacked her, growling as his licked off his "Precious".

Hermes was running around the room, trying to create a breeze, but he just made it hotter.

Athena suddenly grabbed Poseidon and threw him out of the pool. She jumped in and tried to wet her entire body, messing up her business clothes, and making Aphrodite frown at her.

Zeus stood and boomed, "That's it, I will call someone to fix the AC!"

He strode to the phone and punched in the number. The gods didn't manage to catch much but they did hear, "You break it, we fix it, this is Manny."

They wondered who Manny was, but they kept quiet. About an hour later, a small man entered the room.

He was wearing a white and green shirt, along with jeans and a tool belt.

POSEIDON POV

Zeus strode to speak to the man, but he screamed like a girl for 10 seconds. I tried to figure out what was wrong but, I heard voices.

"Hi, I'm a hammer!"

"I'm rusty." (I only mention them because they're my favorites.

I found the sources of the voices inside the guy's tool belt. I screamed as the tools hopped out and introduced themselves. Ares wet his pants and the others just screamed.

Before anyone else could react, Zeus grabbed a bat, and started to hammer on the tools.

Smalls shout were heard and metal screamed. I watched as the poor tools got murdered. Zeus finally stopped, panting from exhaustion. A hammer twitched and spoke to the guy, "We'll always remember you, Manny." Then the poor thing died.

Manny looked on in horror, grief sweeping his features. The he started to cry.

"How am I supposed to make money now?! Kids won't watch me anymore."

We all watched as his form flickered, and he screamed. Then he dissolved in thousands of megapixels.

We all looked shocked, and Zeus looked ashamed.

Suddenly, Hephaestus flashed in to see us crying. Before he could speak, Zeus hollered, "Yay, now I don't have to pay! Your lazy ass has an AC to fix. Pull up your pants, you're not a plumber!'

Hephaestus blushed and hurried to the Ac unit. He looked back at Zeus like he was an idiot.

"Dad, you didn't flip the switch to "On"."

Zeus blushed as we all glared at him. We stood and slowly made our way over to him, ready to beat the crap out of him.

APOLLO POV

I stooped in pain, hunched over as a vision took me.

I straightened up to questioning gazes. I smiled real big and yelled, "My spider senses are tingling, and today is Percy's birthday!"

Poseidon looked shocked but he quickly said, "I knew it! Now, someone help me order the cake. We have to throw him the best party ever!'

We all started to scramble around, trying to organize the party.

ANNABETH POV

I was standing in my cabin, trying to blow up all the balloons. I had Malcolm and Jessie helping me, but we were all out of breath. My other siblings were setting up the pavilion, hanging up decorations. I finally finished my stack, and I stood up shakily.

I could barely breath, but I ran outside towards the pavilion. I quickly checked out the decorations, noting the streamers and candy bags. My siblings were really going all out, even recruiting Aphrodite kids to help make everything perfect.

I took a deep breath, and I strode towards the kitchen. The Demeter kids had gathered the flour and frosting. They were still grabbing the eggs and pans. I grabbed a large bowl and picked up a book.

There it was: Better-Than-Sex cake.

I enjoyed the irony and I knew Percy would be a little embarrassed, but happy.

I mentally prepared myself, staring at the ingredients and time it would take to make the massive cake.

Let's do this.

PERCY POV

I was driving back from my mom's place. I was only met with disappointment though; she and Paul never said "Happy Birthday". Hell, they even scolded me about my grades, and how I was focusing too much on my movies.

Annabeth hadn't said anything either. She had left me to go to Olympus and design some monuments. Speaking of which, dad hasn't really shown up either.

Well, to hell with everyone! I was going to indulge myself today, and who gives a crap if I do it by myself?

I parked outside of the Chevy dealership. I walked to the front of my car, checking it out. My Camaro had lost its luster, and the bumps and dents were really bugging me. I grabbed all my stuff in the glove and strode inside.

LINEBREAK

The guy showing me the cars clearly had a hangover. I felt bad, so I didn't ask a bunch of stupid questions. Finally, I saw my new baby.

She was sleek and black, the body built for speed. You could see your reflection staring back and you. The rims were to die for. Black leather made the beautiful interior, comfort intended.

She was the new 2014 Chevy Corvette Stingray.

I feel in love right then and there. I practically dragged the guy inside, and an hour later, I was the proud owner of that beautiful car. I sold my old one, and never looked back.

I drove all the way to the beach. As soon as I stepped out, girls crowded towards me, asking for my autograph. I didn't mind, they left in 20 minutes.

I watched the waves, and felt anger and sadness roll through me. No one remembered my birthday.

Maybe no one would show up for my wedding either.

LINEBREAK

I drove back to camp, ready to chew out everyone for missing my birthday. It sucked; Nico and Thalia weren't going to be here until the wedding.

I trudged up the hill and down towards the pavilion. As I reached it, I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch-black, yet I swear I heard breathing.

I called out, "Hello?"

Suddenly, the pavilion filled with light and all I heard was, "Surprise!"

ANNABETH POV

We watched Percy step inside, the moon barely highlighting his face. He looked so sad, I felt guilty. He called out and we turned on the lights.

The look on his face was so surprised! He took in the blue and silver balloons, the streamers, and all of camp dressed up nice.

I ran towards him, my dress flying back. Relief and happiness flooded his face, and he caught me in his arms. I breathed in the familiar scent of him, and ocean breeze mixed in with an earthy smell.

He whispered in my ear, "I thought you had forgotten. Thank you."

I kissed him and he put me down. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his shoulder. We greeted the campers and said thank you.

"Hey seaweed brain, miss us?" a voice called out.

I already knew who it was, but Percy's eyes widened in shock. He spun around and gasped out, "Thalia? Nico? What are you doing here?"

Thalia and Nico both laughed and said, "We couldn't miss your birthday!"

He gave them both bear hugs, and they stepped back to look over one another.

Thalia's hair had gotten longer, and she looked stronger. Nico had a goofy smile, and his teeth looked very white.

As if reading my mind, he said, "I got them whitened."

I just nodded. He had grown a few more inches, and he looked a little more toned.

A loud shout broke the silence.

"Yo, who's ready to party?"

Apollo led the gods towards us. The idiot was wearing a 2009 crown. It was pink and glittery. The other gods looked kinda shy.

"We were going to throw a party on Olympus, but Apollo was experimenting with his powers, and now the throne room is torched." Poseidon explained.

Apollo whined, "How was I supposed to know "Flame On" would make me go crazy?"

My mom clucked her tongue and replied, "It was in the employee manual that we all signed when we became gods."

All the gods looked at her blankly.

Finally Zeus spoke up, "Even I didn't read it. We all just signed the last page."

My mom grew red, but before she could yell at Zeus, Percy's mom and Paul showed up.

I had asked Chiron to let them in the borders, and I guess it worked. Sally grabbed her son and made him lead her onto the dance floor. I watched them sway to a fast song, smiling the whole time. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see the sea god smiling at me.

"May I have this dance?"

I laughed and nodded letting him spin me around on the dance floor. We talked of the wedding, my plans for Olympus, and Percy's cutest moments.

Surprisingly, I caught my mom smiling at me. When the dance had finished, mom went over to Percy and pulled him onto the floor once more. Never thought I'd see that.

As soon as the song was over, I grabbed Percy and pulled him to the Poseidon table. I clapped my hands and one of Apollo's kids did a drumroll. The cake I had spent hours making was rolled in. Percy's jaw dropped and the crowd cheered.

The thing was 8 tiers tall, sea green frosting coating it. Colored sugar made a sandy beach at the bottom of every tier. You could see little beach balls and shells, complete with shades and surfboards. On the top of the cake, a big sea shell stood, the trident of Poseidon painted on it.

I swear I saw Percy cry a little! He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. I helped him cut the cake and pass out slices. As soon as people dug in, you could hear the _Mmm's_ echo.

When everyone was done, I pulled Percy to the main table. I winked at Poseidon and he nodded. The gifts that had been hidden suddenly appeared.

Chiron handed Percy a tye- died present. He ripped it open to find "Call of Duty: Black Ops". Percy smiled and hugged Chiron.

Next was Poseidon, who handed his son a small black box. Percy popped it open to reveal a silver ring inlaid with blue wave designs. He grabbed his dad and hugged him.

Aphrodite approached and said, "You'll thank me later." She winked and walked off. Percy hesitantly opened the bag. I saw him blush heavily and stash the bag behind him. I shot him a look and he shook his head.

Apollo said, "This just adds to her gift."

Percy looked scared but he opened it. I swear, he was redder than a summer tomato.

He stashed that one behind him too.

My mom went up, and gave him a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a box set of DVD's. I read the title, "A Thousand Ways to Die".

Percy raised his eyebrow and mom simply said, "Just in case you get too comfortable with our position."

Percy gulped and nodded. We went through gifts rather quickly after that. Finally, it was my turn.

I whistled, and Elvis came tearing in. he really had grown, he was almost to my chest. He barked and dragged out a little cage.

Percy stepped towards it, and opened the cage. He pulled out the wriggling ball of fur that I had discovered at the shelter.

She was black, with little white marking around her paws and chest. Her big blue eyes calmly stared at Percy. She had stopped struggling and she slowly licked Percy's cheek. He smiled big and kissed her nose.

Once again he came after my lips, until the puppy barked. Turns out we were kinda squashing her.

"So,' I started, "what are you going to name her?"

He smiled and replied, "I think I'll call her Koda."

WHOO, I FINALLY DID IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL FOR MY FINAL CHAPTER! PEACE, LOVE, PANCAKES! OH, AND KODA IS MY DOG'S NAME, SO DON'T HATE.


	16. Chapter 16

OK, IT WAS ANOTHER TIE ON THE POLL SO I'M GONNA TAKE MY WAY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THIS IS IT. NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. LET ME JUST SAY, THIS STORY WAS MY FIRST ACTUAL GOOD STORY. SORRY MY OTHER ONES WERE CRAP, BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THIS. I HOPE YOU'LL CHECK OUT MY BRAND-NEW STORY, "WHAT TO DO?"

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW IF THIS WAS EPIC! **DYINGOFLAUGHTER, WHAT ARE YOUR DOG'S NAMES?!**

ANNABETH: Wow, curtains for us. Can't believe it came so fast. (STARTS TO CRY)

PERCY: Aww, baby, do you need a hug?

ANNABETH: Ha, you're so gullible!

PERCY: …

ME: Yeah, dude, you're going to marry her, so good luck with that.

ON MOUNT OLYMPUS

APHRODITE POV

Finally, after months of planning, the wedding was coming together! I'm meeting with Percy and Annabeth to nail the last details, and then they were off on their new adventure. Marriage.

I ran to my palace, hoping to grab my new purse before heading down. I reached my door, which was pink with red roses. I opened it, and ran into my living room. My mouth dropped open. Artemis was sitting on my couch, shifting her weight and frowning at my naked statues.

"I knew it! You're secretly dating someone! No, wait, you have a consort!"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "A what?"

I sighed and shook my head, "It's basically a fuck-buddy sweetheart."

Her mouth dropped in horror, and then she stood abruptly and strode to me. Before I could react, she was slapping me repeatedly.

"You… Stupid… Slut… I… Will… Kill… You!"

She was growling and swearing, so thanks gods Hestia barged in singing, "Shake it".

Hestia's mouth dropped open, and then she ran and grabbed Artemis and flung her back.

"Artemis, you know Aphrodite is not worth killing and messing up this brand new carpet."

I panted out, "Yes, she right, wait hold the fuck up! What do you mean not worth it?"

My breath was wasted, as Hestia started to sniff my carpet. She looked like she was doing a Febreze commercial.

I started out slowly, 'Sweetie, I don't think you want to do that. I don't even remember half of what happened on these floors."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "I think you're over… what the hell?!"

She shot up and pulled a pair of panties off her hand. They made a growling sound and began singing, "Let me love you!"

We all screamed, and the panties started to crawl towards Hestia's face. Artemis went crazy, and she grabbed a broom and started to whack at it. Mostly she just nailed Hestia, but finally she whacked them away.

"Hissssss!" The panties were thrown into the corner of the room, and then they started to slink away.

Artemis and Hestia looked horrified at me, and all I could do was laugh weakly and say, "Like I said, I don't remember half of what happens on these floors. Now sit down, but I would keep your feet high off the floor."

They screamed and hopped on the couch, tucking their feet under them. I plopped down next to them and asked, "So, where my bitches been?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You sure you don't know what's going to happen soon? Something involving Annabeth and Percy"

I rolled my eyes back, "No shit, their wedding I spent the last two months planning."

Artemis groaned and did a face palm, "I'm talking about them producing a little baby!"

My mouth fell open, and Hestia gasped.

"Are you serious?! Please tell me you're not joking!"

Artemis shook her head and replied, "Nope, in a moth, Annabeth will find out she's pregnant. A little girl, I believe. Percy is gonna be thrilled and so is Annabeth, but I think Athena might flip for a while."

I felt my smile stretch across my face, threatening to split it in half.

"Now I can start planning their baby shower!"

PERCY POV

I was walking Koda and Elvis. Elvis had a bad habit of crapping everywhere. Koda just picked a little place under a bush and let it out real quick. No, Elvis had to crap in the stables, the arena, and occasionally the lake.

We always had Dryads yelling at us. I loved Koda, she was sweet and attentive. Whenever Mrs. O'Leary was around, she would wrestle Elvis, and Koda would drag them to a water bowl for a break.

I sighed, tired and scared. Tonight would be the last meeting for the wedding. If all went okay, the wedding would be held in 4 days' time. I would think about the wedding, and just get this feeling, like I was about to make the best decision in my life.

I automatically smiled. I started to think about Annabeth. I thought about what I knew, and what I was going to know. We really didn't need to get married. We already acted like we were which just made me happier.

Well, I did need to make it official. Just the thought of another guy trying to flirt with her made me see red. I wasn't an idiot though, I knew she would still be a target, but this would make it ok to beat the crap out of anyone that tried.

Last week, Connor said that Annabeth should enter in a wet T-shirt contest. I wasn't supposed to hear but I did. Connor was in the infirmary for a week after that. Now, he bows to me, and Annabeth. I never told her what happened but I think she figured it out.

I'm pretty sure she's just going to ask him if he learned his lesson, and then he'll be off the hook. I feel bad now, but I don't really think when it comes to guys and Annabeth. I can only kiss her, touch her. Anyone one else who tries, no one will ever find them.

"Percy, you're growling and freaking out the dogs."

I shook myself and glanced out the dogs. Elvis was cowering behind Koda, who was just looking at me crazy.

I turned and caught sight of blond before something crashed into my chest. I smelled lemon and wild flowers. I gave another growl, and smashed my lips against hers. Her hand entwined in my hair. Mine were wrapping her in a tight hug. I easily lifted her and pulled her as close as she could get.

I heard whistling and cheering. We broke apart to see campers clapping and hollering. I chuckled and met Annabeth's gaze. My breath caught, I couldn't help myself. Her eyes were wild, like a storm sweeping throughout the land. Yet, I couldn't think that was bad. It was like rain in Texas, loved and waited on every year.

She laughed all of a sudden. Her eyes sparkled and I relished in her presence.

"Well, I'm glad you think my eyes are like rain in Texas. That one's going in the vault."

I blushed, barely realizing I had said that out loud. Then, she made it worth it. She pressed her lips to mine again, and then whispered in my ear, "That was pretty sweet, thank you."

I laughed and kissed her back. I finally put her down and she wrapped her hand in mine. I whistled and the dogs trailed behind us. We walked back to my cabin and locked the dogs in their pen. We headed out, walking towards my new car. At first, she had told me that I should have kept the old one, then I told her she'd look sexy driving it, which made her open up to it.

I drove us to Starbucks, the meeting place we had chosen with Aphrodite. I parked and jumped out, running to open Annabeth's door. She rolled her eyes, but I saw her blushing, so I knew I had scored some points. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and then grabbed the handle of the door and held it open for her.

We sat down at a little table in the back, furthest from all the people. Luckily, no one recognized me in my hat and shades. Annabeth clucked her tongue, "Do you really have to wear that?"

I saw her point and cautiously removed my glasses and hat. Everyone's head snapped towards me, but they just smiled at Annabeth and continued to drink their coffee.

Annabeth grinned and snuggled closer to me. I kissed her head, making her capture my lips. Before I could haul her to my car, squealing interrupted us. I groaned and looked up to see the goddess of Love jumping up and down.

She ran towards my table and sat down. "Damn, I swear I need a minute!"

She fanned herself, making me and Annabeth roll our eyes. She made a relieved sigh, and then looked us in the eyes. She reached under the table to pull out a big ass binder. I knew what the binder held, two months' worth of notes and papers about the wedding.

"Now, all we need to decide is the seating charts, and the wedding song." Aphrodite belted out.

Annabeth thought for a moment then replied, "Let's pick the song first, and then worry about the seating charts, ok?"

She looked at me and I nodded. If I went with her way, we'd be done a lot faster. I thought about the perfect song and so did she. Aphrodite was checking our expressions, a pen poised over a pad of paper.

Finally, we both grinned and said, "Fall for you!"

Of course, it was our favorite song. Hell, we even danced to this song at mom's vow renewal. Aphrodite laughed and said, "Good choice. Now, the seating charts."

We all groaned, and ordered coffee. This was going to be a long night.

GROVER POV (DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU?")

I ran towards the big house. We were all meeting before taking off to the Bachelor party. We had to grab Percy and the girls were going to kidnap Annabeth. The Bachelor party was going to last three days, because Apollo said so. That was his reason for everything, because I said so.

It was rare to see Apollo so determined, Dionysus was helping him too. The party was destined to be awesome, but I knew something was going to happen. The Gods, beer, and music shouldn't be mixed together for too long. Three days would be pushing it.

After the party, the wedding would follow in two days. Percy and Annabeth would need time to recover from the partying and booze. Juniper was going to slip Annabeth a pill, and I would gas Percy. For some reason, Apollo AND Dionysus agreed that it would make them party harder.

I got to knock Perce out, so I wasn't complaining. Percy broke my damn reed pipes last week; I was going to get my revenge!

I snuck into the war room, where Percy was chatting with Chiron. I signaled three seconds, and Chiron glanced up and down, like he was nodding with his eyes. Percy was asking him something, and I let it out.

_Burrrrrr! _We had recently found out that Satyr farts can knock out a man who can't smell. I saw Percy sway, and then fall back onto the floor. I gave the thumbs up to Chiron, who ran out yelling for smelling salts and air freshener.

I dragged Percy down the steps, into the waiting van. Poseidon and Ares grabbed Percy and pulled a bag over his head and tapped his hands together. We yelled for Dionysus to go and we sped out of camp.

Ha, pay back's a bitch, eh Percy?

JUNIPER POV

I carried the drinks to the table, setting the tray down. Annabeth was reading a book; Thalia was on her right, Katie on her left. I said, "Ok, here's the tea."

Annabeth reached for hers, the one directly in front of her. I snickered, causing her to look over at me. Thalia sent me a warning look, grabbing her own tea, Katie repeating her actions.

I grabbed mine and declared, "To the bride-to-be, let's pray Percy doesn't fuck it up too bad."

We all laughed and chugged down the cool tea. I watched Annabeth, looking for her reaction. Imagine my surprise when Katie slumped forward, smashing the miniature cake in front of her.

Annabeth looked confused, "What the hell…?"

Thalia swore, and grabbed Annabeth's arm. Annabeth tried to scream and lunge away, but Thalia zapped her and she slumped forward.

Thalia let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at me. I smiled sheepishly, blushing like crazy.

She shook her head and said, "This is why I can't let you be my partner in crime. You'd get me arrested before I could do any real damage."

She grabbed Annabeth and threw her over her shoulder. She motioned for me to grab Katie, and then she whistled for the van. Aphrodite's pink, unicorn covered van swerved to a stop in front of us. Artemis and Hestia grabbed Katie and Annabeth.

We hopped into the van and duck taped Annabeth's hands together and pulled a bag over her head. We just left Katie on the floor, yelling for Aphrodite to step on it. We sped out of camp.

APOLLO POV

I was pacing back and forth in my palace. The guys should be here any minute, with Percy knocked out. When they arrived, I was going to toss them on a plane and head for VEGAS! Yup, three days of gambling, drinking, and STRIPPERS!

The others didn't know about the strippers, but they will love them! Or at least they should.

Before I could talk myself out of it, the guys burst in with a limp Percy in between them. Ares and Poseidon were supporting him, Grover was trailing behind. Dionysus was grabbing Riptide out of Percy's pocket.

I signaled for them to toss Percy on my couch. I heard groaning from the bag, but Grover stood in front of Percy and let her rip. My eyes were burning and everyone else was crying, but I saw Percy go limp once again. I grabbed air freshener and sprayed until the can was empty.

It still didn't get rid of the lingering fumes, but it was better smelling than before. I grabbed candles and lit them before returning my attention to Dionysus, Poseidon, Ares, and Grover. I saluted them and they saluted back.

"Thank you all for coming to help capture Percy, so that he may celebrate the end of his unmarried days with men!"

They roared in triumph. I paced in front of them before speaking again.

"As you all know, this party will last three days. Zeus, Hades, Hermes, and Hephaestus will be joining us in Vegas, seeing as how they are reserving the rooms and _other _surprises."

Ares got a sneaky grin, so I knew he was on to me. I resumed talking, "It is our duty to make sure Percy has the best time of his life on this trip, as we prepare him for marriage. I will personally see to Percy's safety on this trip, and I will be taking care of him even when he is married."

Poseidon grinned at that and nodded. I stopped in front of Grover.

"Grover, your mission for this trip is to keep Percy distracted from thinking of Annabeth." Before he could protest, I moved on to Dionysus.

"Dionysus, your mission is to make the alcohol strong and endless!" He grinned and gave off a maniac's laugh.

I moved on to Ares.

"Ares, your mission is to keep any unauthorized women or men away from Percy." He licked his lips and flexed.

Finally, I stopped in front of Poseidon.

"Poseidon, your mission is to give Percy advice on the last day in Vegas. We know he will be feeling some fears." He nodded gravely.

I strode over to Percy and ripped the bag off his head. He was out cold, but not for long.

I cried out, "Behold, the salt of life!" I grabbed a smelling salt from thin air and broke it under Percy's nose. Immediately, Percy shot up and smacked away the salt.

"Where am I? Why does it smell like a skunk died after living for a year in Indian food?"

I just smiled and said, "Oh, well you're in my palace, and Grover farted."

His nose wrinkled in disgust and he glared towards Grover, then looked confused towards the others. He glanced my way for an explanation. I grasped his shoulder and hauled him to his feet. I snapped my fingers, making us all have traditional Greek clothes.

I wore a classic chiton, with a golden cape flowing down my shoulders. Ares wore only a war kilt, with leather straps crossing his chest. Poseidon had armor on, along with a blue cape. Dionysus had a purple cape on top of a tunic. Percy wore a leather bound kilt, with a sea green cape.

"Well,' I began, "I have decided to throw you the best bachelor party known to man. Three days filled with awesome alcohol, gambling, and of course, STEAK!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, then his eyes widened.

"So, Annabeth will be getting a bachelorette from the goddesses too?"

"Yup, so don't even worry about her. You just relax, and let the awesomeness penetrate your soul!"

Ares whispered, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

I continued on with missing a beat, "I even planned a few surprises for you. The others are waiting in Vegas already, so we need to catch the plane!"

I ran towards the door but Percy called out to me, "Can't you just poof us there? It would save time and money."

I skidded to a stop, and then walked back towards the group. I nodded and grasped Percy. I nodded to the others, and then willed myself to Vegas.

LINEBREAK

We appeared outside of the biggest casino in LA. There was a water fall over the glass entrance, causing the water to cascade on sides. Lights of all colors flashed through the air. Fog machines were hard at work, fog snaking around people's legs, occasionally causing someone to fall.

Percy looked at me for clarification. I threw out my arms, tilted my head back and hollered, "This is the OLMPIA RESORT AND CASINO!"

Percy looked back towards the guys, then asked, "What about our clothes? I think we left everything at camp, well me at least."

I snapped my fingers. Zeus and Hermes appeared. Hades and Hephaestus followed. Zeus strode over to Percy and grabbed his shoulder, proceeding to haul him to the entrance. I whistled, motioning to the entrance with my head.

When we stepped inside, the first thought in my head was _DAMN_! First off, everyone was dressed like us, so that helped us a lot! All the girls were freaking beautiful, and they were everywhere! I felt as if I had died and gone to Elysium!

I could tell everyone but Percy had the same thoughts as me. For one thing, we were all drooling with our jaws on the floor. Second thing, all of a sudden we started to smile and flex, causing more than one girl to flock towards us.

I was almost humming with energy until someone yelled, breaking our concentration.

"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, PERCY DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE!"

PERCY POV

I was already regretting this trip. First off, I had a pretty good feeling my uncles were going to knock up at least one girl each. Apollo was shaking; my dad was flexing and taking off his armor and cape, letting everyone see his muscles.

Ares and Hephaestus were doing exercises with swords and hammers. Zeus was winking at random women, making it seem like he had a twitch.

All of a sudden, a very angry voice started to yell.

"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, PERCY DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE!"

I spun towards the voice as did the others. A very red faced Annabeth stomped towards me, the goddesses flanking her. She marched up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, glaring at some girls who were checking me out.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what are y'all doing here?" I demanded.

Aphrodite looked guilty, Artemis looked drunk, Hestia was smiling at me, Athena was glaring at me, Demeter was glaring at Hades, and Hera was yelling and hitting Zeus.

Annabeth was the one who answered me.

"The goddesses found it necessary to kidnap me, along with Katie, Thalia, and Juniper, who happen to be parking the car. Why are you wearing that, why are the gods drooling over random girls, and why the hell does Grover smell like thousand year old skunks living in crap?"

Sure enough, all the women in the room were giving Grover a wider birth. I almost laughed, but Annabeth looked like she was going to kill me, so I chose the better option.

"Apollo and the guys found it necessary to kidnap me also. They brought me here for the Bachelor party. Apollo decided to dress us before we came here, I guess to fit in better. Annabeth, the gods have had plenty of kids, why wouldn't they be drooling over women? Oh, and Grover farted to knock me out twice, but I think it wore off on me. Poor Grover, he has to spend his whole life like that!"

I took a gulp of air, my poor lungs screaming. Annabeth checked my eyes to see if I was lying. I guess I passed, because the fight went out of her face. She remained attached to my waist though, protectively kissing my lips and cheek. Not that I minded.

The goddesses were glaring at the gods now, making them fidget in discomfort. I laughed, and then cleared my throat. Everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"How is this going to work out? Do we all party together or what?"

Apollo looked scandalized, "What the hell dude! Tradition says guys party with guys, and girls party with Magic Mike!"

I growled at the last comment, but let it slide. I looked at the others for any arguments. They raised none. Then I looked at Annabeth.

Her eyes were stormy, like she was warring with herself. She glanced at the women still checking me out, flicked over to my father, over to her mother, and finally landed on Apollo, who was making puppy dog faces.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened them and looked into my eyes. All she did was nod, but it sent everyone is cheers. I was worried though. She wasn't meeting my eyes anymore and she had removed herself from my arms. I signaled to Apollo.

He winked and loudly yelled for the gods to follow him; Aphrodite followed his lead and called for the goddesses to follow her. I saw people giving them weird looks but they continued with their business. Before she could leave, I grabbed Annabeth's arm.

She had tears in her eyes, making anger and guilt build inside of me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into a tight hug. I knew what was bugging her.

"Annabeth, you know I'm yours. I'm won't do anything, I promise. Dad won't let anything bad happen, okay? You know me, and you know your mom. She'd castrate me if I made you even cry. No more tears, please."

She sniffed and buried her head in my neck. She took a few breaths, and I gave her time. When she finally looked back up, she had a small smile.

"At least this will be over soon. Then we can get married, and I will have a good reason to be in your cabin all day. I just got upset, knowing Apollo would have gotten some strippers. The beer and drinks would just add to the risk."

I grasped her chin and brought her up for a kiss.

"You are all I will ever need. Besides, strippers don't take proper baths!"

She burst into laughter, her shoulders shaking.

"What are you talking about?"

I grinned before saying, "I saw it in a movie once, and strippers take ho baths. It's faster than a shower so it helps them out. PLUS, no stripper smells like yummy lemon soap."

I buried my nose in her hair and started to sniff loudly. She laughed and pushed me off. Annabeth kissed my cheek and started to walk away, but before she had gone a few feet she turned again.

"Percy, will we see each other at all?" she was worried again.

I thought for a moment, before snapping my fingers.

"How about I come to your room tonight? Just get me an extra key and we're good to go. I bet you anything, Aphrodite would cover for us, Apollo too."

She burst into her signature smile, "Good idea seaweed brain! What time will you be there?"

I thought and thought. No doubt Apollo would drag us to the casino for a while, but I could be out be 10:30.

"10:30, so I can escape."

She nodded, kissed me, and then left to find the others. I saw Thalia, Juniper, and an unconscious Katie come in. I pointed towards Annabeth's back and they were off. I shook my head then ran to catch up with the guys.

LINEBREAK

My head was pounding. There was so much yelling in the casino, so much damn chatter! I was sitting at a slot machine. I didn't really know how to play many games, so I mostly stayed there. Apollo was a few feet away, playing roulette. The mortals were amazed at his ability to guess the correct numbers, almost as if he was seeing the future.

I had gotten my money back, and won $500 in addition to that. I was tapping my foot, keeping track of the fruits. I decided to aim for the lucky seven. So far they had won me most of my money. The lights flashed and _BAM!_ I won again, all three seven flashing up at me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hermes grinning at me. He held out a passage, and then backed away and disappeared into the crowd. I just frowned, and then opened the package. I shook it over my palm, spilling out the contents.

Out popped Annabeth's room key, shiny and new. She was in the second pent house suite, which made sense. We had the first penthouse suite. Still, I had to go down to the lobby, then board the other elevator that led to the second pent house suite.

I checked my watch, it was 10:20. I waved to Apollo, and then snuck out of the casino. I went to the lobby, and then hopped on the elevator. It was actually pretty fast. I walked down the hall, and then stopped in front of the huge doors.

If only I knew what I was walking in on.

ANNABETH POV

I was already buzzing. The room seemed to tilt and spin. I saw the goddess's faces, my mom looking pissed at me, Artemis staring at me with a sad face, and finally Hera looking shocked.

I just ignored them and continued to drink. I don't know what I drank; I just know I drank a lot of it! I was absentmindedly watching people enter and exit the bar. I was still drinking, wearing a red dress Aphrodite wrestled me in.

I nearly did a double take. I saw Percy! He was at the end of the bar, drinking a lot of shots. I staggered over to him, trying to grip the table and keep my balance. He saw me coming and straightened his back. I checked him out, not noticing him checking out my chest.

I thought Percy was wearing a leather kilt and cape? Well, he probably changed clothes. Wait, Percy's hair was supposed to be black, not brown. Whatever, must be the lights. I grabbed his arm, not noticing it wasn't as muscled.

I dragged him to my suite. The others weren't back yet, so it was just me and Percy. Before I could fully understand what was happening, Percy plunged his tongue down my throat. It was different, but we might as well try new things.

In seconds he was undressing me and pulling me towards me bed. I just gave in, not fighting him. Percy would be Percy, even if he was handling me different.

I heard footsteps outside, but I ignored them. Percy had my attention right now. I was distracted, wondering why he smelled different, when the door swung open. The light flipped on, and I saw the real Percy, hurt before looking enraged.

PERCY POV

I heard moaning, but it was a guy's voice. Panic filled me, and I fumbled with the card. I jammed it in the door and pushed it open silently. I flipped on the light, and I nearly broke down crying.

Someone was in the bed, wild-eyed and NAKED with MY Annabeth! I saw confusion sweep across her face, and she looked at him, and then me. Rage flooded through me, hate pulsing through my veins. She tells me about strippers, and beer, and then she goes and does THIS?!

I let a cross between a roar and a cry of pain. I wrenched myself back, unable to take it anymore. I staggered down the hall, ignoring Annabeth's cries. I barely made it to the elevator, I was trembling so hard.

The doors closed, shutting off my image of Annabeth wrapped in a blanket, the guy hollering for her to finish what she started. When the doors were closed completely, I lost it. I roared in pain, slammed my fist against the walls. I felt hurt and sadness wash over me like a wave. I gave in to it, sliding to my knees and weeping.

ANNABETH POV

We had been looking for Percy all night and most of the day. I felt like jumping off a bridge, but I had to keep going. He wasn't disappearing again, not when I needed to explain. When I had asked the gods and goddesses for help, they asked why.

When I told them the truth, the horrible truth, they were all shocked. Surprisingly, Poseidon forgave me straight away. Apollo and the guys were kind of ignoring me now, only speaking when talked to. They were ignoring everyone, but even Ares wasn't acting like a jerk.

My mother was disappointed, I could tell. She had spent years saying Percy would be unfaithful, when I had proved her wrong. She still talked to me, and comforted me, but I knew she was a little upset.

Hestia and Artemis forgave me, but they didn't comfort me. Aphrodite joined them in the search. They were out all day and night, trying to find Percy. I knew for a fact that Ares and Apollo made a visit to that man. They hunted him down, later returning with blood covering their knuckles.

My world literally slipped away. I needed Percy! He had stayed sober all night, kept the fun to a minimum, all for my sake. And what did I do? I drank all night, and then screwed a complete stranger.

I growled, trying to focus. Where would Percy go to think? It hit me. The Hoover Dam.

LINEBREAK

I pulled into the parking lot, nearly leaping with joy at the sight of the car they had borrowed for the trip. I ran to the edge, glancing down at the water. I scanned the area, looking for my seaweed brain.

I caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket and long black hair. I ran towards him yelling out, "Percy!"

I saw him stumble as if shot, and then turn towards me. His face broke my heart. His eyes were rad and his nose was runny. He looked shattered, as if someone told him his best friend died. I noticed he was bleeding a little from his arm.

I stopped running and slowed to a walk, stopping a few feet from him. He wiped his nose, and a mask seemed to cover his face. A cold and impassive face stared at me, yet the expression didn't reach his eyes. I swear, his broken and pain filled eyes would haunt me forever.

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure your new boyfriend _misses you!_ Tell him I said hi, and congrats when y'all get married!"

His voice was rough and angry; each word pierced my already broken heart. This wasn't my Percy; this was hatred at its purest.

I reached out to stroke his hair. His hand grabbed mine, and then pushed it away.

"No, you don't get to touch me! I'm not yours to touch," his voice broke and tears seeped out, "not since he touched you."

He had started out yelling and ended with a sob. My Percy was back, but the heart broken man in front of me almost destroyed me. I carefully watched his expression. He was sad and hurt. I needed to make that go away.

I slowly reached out and grasped his hand. He didn't push it away, yet held it tighter, as if it kept him tethered to the earth. I gently pulled him to the side, away from the gazes of others. I sat and pulled him down next to me.

To my despair, he yanked his hand out of mine. He was pouring tears now, his teeth gnawing at his lip. He was breathing hard and his eyes were pulling me into a thrashing ocean.

"Why, Annabeth? What does it come down to? Is it because I'm not as smart as you? Or because I'm not good looking enough? Or were you just playing me the whole time? I want to know, because I sure as hell love you!"

I wanted to throw myself at him, tell him that was all bullshit. No one loved him more than me; I had made a stupid mistake. Yet I knew I couldn't do any of those things. It would just push him away. So I did the one thing that came to my mind.

I slowly leaned forward, testing him. He didn't flinch back, so I continued. I gently pressed my lips against his. "Journey with me."

I felt the earth drop, darkness rolled in. I was back at the bar, watching myself drain down shots. Percy was next to me, holding my hand loosely, and ready to pull away. We watched me stagger over to the fake Percy. I heard his breath catch, and his face was tight with anger.

We saw me get pulled to my room, the man ripping off my clothes. I felt embarrassment wash over at me. Percy's hand was trembling in my grip. When I looked over at him, he was shaking like crazy, a growling erupting from his chest.

When we started to have sex, Percy yelped as if shot. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me. I felt his tense body and heard his growling.

He snarled out, "Mine, not his! MINE!"

He spun me before we could see him enter the room. He gripped my chin, and smashed his lips to mine. All the anger, fear, and sadness was in that kiss, eventually leaving for passion, love, and need.

We returned to reality, his lips till on mine. He pulled away after another minute, and leaned his fore head against mine. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard.

Finally he broke the silence, "You hurt me. I almost went crazy. Yet I understand what happened. It wasn't completely your fault, I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry, but I had a right to be mad."

I nodded, accepting his apology before speaking, "I'm sorry I put you through that, I knew better. Percy, are we still going to get married? I'll understand if you want to wait for a while now."

He growled, startling me, "Yes, I need to marry you! If anyone ever touches you again, I'm going to rip off their damn arms! I love you, and I want you to be mine. We're leaving today, and heading back home. There will be plenty to keep us busy for two more days."

I normally would've protested at the possessiveness, but I liked it now. I could just imagine what it would be like if I saw Percy with another woman. I nodded and hugged him. But that wasn't enough for him.

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me senseless. I returned it with just as much passion. Before we could get too out of hand, the gods found us.

My mom looked happy, Percy's dad was bouncing up and down. Nearly everyone was excited to see me and Percy kissing, except Ares. He looked like he didn't give a shit!

I just smiled and hugged Percy, who squeezed me so hard, I saw spots. He stood and hauled me to my feet, looking at Apollo. He nodded, and a flash of light surrounded us. When it died down, we were in the cabin, the dogs were barking at us.

Percy threw the dogs out of the cabin, and then grabbed my hand to pull me to the bed. I guess I knew what we were going to be doing for the next two days.

LINEBREAK

ANNABETH POV

I was so nervous. I was wearing my dress, waiting inside the hall of the church. Everyone was seated, the gods and goddesses in the front row, not including Hera and Zeus, who would be marrying us.

I wore the same dress from the shop, and I knew Percy would be marrying the same tux. I just wanted this over with already. Aphrodite didn't tell us the reception details, which of course scared the hell out of me.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Suddenly, a hand grasped my elbow. I spun around, nearly falling before a strong hand steadied me. It was my father, with Chiron smiling behind him. I hugged my dad hard, hearing him chuckle and embrace me.

"What are you doing here, mortals aren't allowed on Olympus!"

He winked and replied, "Percy convinced Zeus to allow me and your mother on Olympus. We can stay for the reception as well."

Before I could say anything, trumpets blared, followed by "The Wedding March". My dad winked, and slid his arm through mine. The doors swung open, showing me how much people were really there. Roughly 1,000 people were seated, all eyes on me and my dad.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, making me nauseous. I wanted to run, but I saw Percy. His eyes were on me, his face showing he was tongue-tied. He looked so handsome, it made my heart hurt. Then, I met his eyes.

In them, there was nothing but happiness and love. No reminders of my mistakes, just acceptance and adoration. Everything seemed so right all of a sudden, I didn't even care about everyone else in the audience. All I needed was him.

Before I knew it, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the altar. Before I could freak out, I locked on his eyes. This is what I chose as my future. Percy, and endless happiness and love. I blocked out all sound, just focusing on Percy.

Imagine my surprise when Percy whispered, "Annabeth, your part is next."

Zeus and Hera spoke as one, "Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

I spoke the only words required, "I do."

Zeus and Hera spoke again, "Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

He smiled and said, "I do."

Zeus and Hera's grins were nothing compared to mine!

"By the power in us, we hear by declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.

Percy grinned, stepping close to me to lift my veil. His lips reached down for mine, but before we connected, he whispered, "I love you" and finally kissed me.

Ignoring the fire in my veins, I kept the kiss short and sweet for the audience. He chuckled, and then threaded my arm with his, walking me back down the aisle.

More people greeted us outside, escorting us to the limo that would take us to the reception hall. I piled in, Percy following behind me. When the door closed, Percy attacked my lips, marking his territory. I just responded, and pulled away when I needed air.

His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close to his muscled chest. He gently kissed me now, whispering, "We did it, we finally got married."

The amazed tone of his voice made me laugh, "Yup, we sure did, definitely worth the wait."

We were interrupted by the door opening, revealing a dressed up Nico and Thalia.

Nico yelled, "C'mon, no sex in the limo!"

Thalia burst out laughing, and we started blushing. We got out of the limo, and I heard Percy say, "No promises" to Nico, causing him to pale and Percy to laugh.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doors. They opened for us, and we were once again greeted by the noise of a lot of people. There was cheering all around, including yells for more beer. Crap, Dionysus is already drunk as hell!

Percy laughed and led me to the table set for us. For the first time in millennia, the gods sat at a table lower than mortals. I knew it was a onetime thing though.

We waited for people to get settled, and then Apollo stood up first.

"Hey people, I will act as DJ for these two lovebirds' dance, Manny will take over from there. A shadowy figure stood and waved depressingly. I could've sworn it was that guy from Handy Manny! Before I could comment, Apollo continued.

"So, I will be playing Percy and Annabeth's wedding song, so every get your damn cameras out!"

I gulped nervously, but allowed myself to be pulled on the floor by Percy. I placed my hand in his and one on his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, the other clasping my hand. I was breathing fast.

Percy gently kissed me and I relaxed. Apollo started "fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade, and Percy gently started to move us back and forth. I let myself be led, for once, and

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

Percy and I had many challenges down the road. We almost gave up.

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

I know that Percy is even more unique and special because of what he's been through. It may have hurt me to know that someone took advantage of him, but now I know it only made him stronger. We can face any other obstacle this world throws at us, and as long as we're together, we will survive.

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind!

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Percy was worth the fight and the wait, every damn second.

The song ended, and I managed to pull myself from Percy's eyes. Everyone was dancing around us, now dancing to "Flightless Bird" by American Mouth. I felt a little shaky, so I tiredly pointed to our table.

Percy nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the throne-like chairs. I sat down tiredly, wondering why I was so drained. My stomach was tossing, and I felt nauseous.

"Are you ok? If not, I can get Apollo." Percy made to stand, but I threw out my arm to sit him back down.

I smiled and kissed him, "I'm fine, the feeling already passed. We'll dance later, ok?"

He nodded, and looked up to see Artemis. The goddess' eyes kept flickering down to my stomach, and she appeared a little nervous. Before I could ask, she became confident and powerful. As usual.

"Annabeth, Percy, the gods are going to give their gifts in five minutes. All the others will go directly after that. Apollo will announce it now so people can have their gifts ready." Artemis said smoothly.

We both nodded, and once again I felt a wave of nausea sweep through me. Before I could say anything, Artemis's voice broke through my discomfort, "Annabeth, may I speak with you privately?"

"Of course you may." I stood and walked a short distance away from the table, just where Percy could see me and not freak out. Artemis had her back to him, and the nervousness came back.

"I know what you felt earlier, because I caused it. I am preparing you for the symptoms so you can act accordingly. Know that she will be a gift, full of love and life. Don't mention this conversation to Percy, he will be scared."

Before I could speak, she turned and strode to the table of the gods. I stumbled back to the table, realization flooding through me. I was going to become pregnant and soon, from the sound of it.

Percy broke through my thought, "What did Artemis want?"

I panicked, with only one thing shooting to the front of my mind.

I blurted out, "Her period!"

Percy choked on the punch he had been drinking, coughing for a few minutes before staring at me in shock.

"What are you talking about?!"

I almost laughed, but I calmly explained, "You know, her period. She was just asking me if her blood should be coming out sil-"

"Ugh, I don't want to know!" He clasped his hands over his ears and loudly sang, "If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true!"

I laughed for real this time. Apollo's voice boomed over the microphone, "Yo, my niggas! The granddaddies are going to be giving their weed to the pimp and prost of the hour! Focus your fucking attention on them, you white asses!"

I blushed and I heard Percy groan. All the people who had been dancing literally ran to their seats, afraid of pimp Apollo and his bitch slap.

A spotlight fell on us, and we straightened our posture. Zeus strode to us and stopped just before the table.

He cleared his throat and boomed, "I have known Percy and Annabeth for some time now. We have had our arguments, and now I consider us friends. You two are great heroes, so I shall reward you like great heroes!"

_Please don't make us gods; please don't make us freaking gods!_

"Percy, I hereby grant you permission to fly in my domain. Annabeth, I hereby grant you a maid in case you're too busy to clean your house!" He turned and sat back down, leaving me confused.

_What if I live in an apartment that's really small?_

Hera came forward next, weirdly nervous.

"Percy, I give you the gift of trust, and Annabeth, I give you the gift of patience. Gods know you'll need it," she walked away muttering.

I felt warmth spread throughout my body, making me feel happy and content.

Apollo rolled to us in a black hummer. He rolled down the window, wearing shades, bling, and a backwards cap.

"Y'all niggers are always getting fucking hurt, so y'all can call me anytime you need serious help."

"Booty call" started booming out, and he rolled the window up to drive out the doors and down the street.

Everyone was silent for a while, but then Hestia started to walk towards us next.

"Percy and Annabeth, you are both amazing people. So, Percy, I give you the gift of better tidiness and Annabeth shall be able to cook great!"

Once again I felt a little warmth spread through me. Percy just smiled.

Like Apollo, music started playing, but it was Shakira! Hestia shook her ass a few times and moonwalked back to the table.

Percy was choking down laughter, as was nearly everyone else.

Hermes and Dionysus both ran forward next. Hermes started first.

"Percy, because of the fact you're pretty slow, I give you super speed! Annabeth, because you're a stick in the mud, I give you the power of pranks!"

My hands started to twitch and I felt the need to pants someone! The urge died down in a few seconds, and Percy was grinning like an idiot.

Dionysus went next, "Percy, I am giving you this blueberry wine I made, with a few surprises along with it." He winked meaningfully and turned to me, "Annabeth, I am putting you in charge of improving the camp. Any ideas you have, run them by me and you'll be on your way."

They both ran to the bathrooms, and I noticed the unevenness of their strides. They were drunk as hell, figures!

Aphrodite appeared in front of us, as always looking amazing! She smiled brightly at us, and then pulled a huge mirror out of nowhere! She checked her make up real quick, and then snapped her fingers, making the mirror disappear.

"So, Percy, I give you the gift of an amazing sex drive!" Gasps could be heard around the room, and I think I saw Percy's mom faint.

I looked over at Percy and noticed he appeared more confident. Sure enough, he winked at me and whispered, "I can't for the honeymoon. It's gonna be so _fun._"

I blushed deep red, and I was about to respond when Aphrodite spoke again.

"Annabeth, I give you the gift of my favorite type of _knowledge!_"

Oh crap, I knew what type of knowledge she was talking about! I was about to protest, but the cloud of perfume told me it was too late. I closed my eyes and waited to be hit by uncontrollable hormones. It never came.

I opened my eyes to laugh with Percy, and my brain went into over drive! I suddenly where his tickle spot was, his pulse point, and hundreds of other stuff my mom would kill me for.

Yep, the honeymoon was going to be _very _interesting.

Aphrodite sashayed back to her seat, every male eye following her ass. Well, not Percy's!

Artemis came forward and looked into my eyes. They flashed to Percy and back.

In my head, I heard, _"Your childbirth won't hurt as much, and I give you reassurance you will be an amazing mother."_

Out loud, she said, "Percy, since you suck at Archery, I give you the skills of a Hunter! Annabeth, I give you the gift of a shorter period!"

Half the guys in the room yelled in disgust, and half of the girls yelled of envy. This time I felt two shivers, one feeling kinda painful.

Ares gave us better battle reflexes. My mom gave me permission to do a project on the Parthenon; Percy got a bag full of classic books. Poseidon gave Percy cool armor, and I got "Finding Nemo" and "The little Mermaid" on Blu-ray.

Hephaestus gave us two wishes for something from his workshop. Hades gave us a chance to see Cerberus again (Which Percy wasn't too happy about). Grover gave Percy a pan flute, and me a year pass to most museums. Thalia gave me a year's worth of boxing lessons, Percy got a CD with a mix of Green Day. Nico got me a cool mirror to contact him, Percy got a box of DVDs he wouldn't show me.

Percy's mom got me a blender and Percy got an album to put pictures in it. The only normal presents we got!

After that, everyone just gave us advice. Aphrodite stood up and clapped her hands. Suddenly, elephants covered in glitter stomped in, followed by Penguins supporting dinner platters. Monkeys were flying around the room with harps, playing a slow and romantic song.

I started to laugh, Percy joining in a second later. We clapped our hands; the crowd did too, as the animals danced. I swear, it was like something out of Disney!

Aphrodite rose, the animals automatically stopping and bowing.

"I declare that it is time to cut the cake, along with the other traditions." She winked over at Percy, making me wonder what the hell was going on.

PERCY POV

I almost burst out laughing; Annabeth looked so clueless, for once in her whole damn life! Aphrodite and I had planned a little surprise for Annabeth. Annabeth originally didn't want to do the garter bit, but I did. That feeling only became stronger after the Vegas incident. If everyone saw me shoving my face under her dress, they would know to back off. Not only that, but Aphrodite made sure the garter looked like something a stripper would wear!

It was only by sheer willpower I didn't laugh in her face. I dragged her over to the table as they rolled the cake out.

"Beautiful," Annabeth whispered.

I agreed with her. The thing was huge, with at least twenty tiers. It was a pretty grey cake, covered in pictures of me and Annabeth together. Instead of the bride and groom on top of the cake, there was a trident and owl perched inside the chariot.

I grinned and smiled at my dad. He just looked exasperated back at me. I chanced it and smile at Athena. She looked resigned too, which just made me and Annabeth laugh.

Annabeth stepped forward and pointed out one of the pictures to me. My entire body filled with warmth. The picture was of our first real kiss, underneath the water in the lake at camp. My eyes meet Annabeth's, and I stepped closer.

With everyone watching, I wrapped my arms around her. I bent my lips to hers, and I just lost myself. I would have kept going, but a throat being cleared made me pull back.

It was Nico. "Wow Percy, five minutes of making out! That has to be a record, right Athena?"

I guess the little shit thought Athena was going to attack me, but he was surprised. The wisdom goddess just looked happy. At me and her favorite daughter, which scared the hell out of me!

I stepped closer to the cake, admiring the pictures. I saw no missing parts yet, so of course, we got to do the traditional cake bit! I grinned at Annabeth, already laughing at how good I was going to get her.

Imagine my surprise when my face was covered in cake. I couldn't see anything, but I heard everyone roaring with laughter. She had gotten me before I could get her. To save face, I wiped my eyes clear and laughed.

My back was turned to the cake, so I reached behind me to grab a chunk. Annabeth was about to be a smart ass, but I whipped the cake straight at her! It splattered across her face, stopping all the laughter in the room.

Her eyes slowly narrowed, "Oh, this means war!"

She grabbed another chunk of cake and shoved it down my throat. I swallowed, surprising her, and I returned the favor.

Before we could really get into it, my mom's voice rang out.

"Percy, leave some cake for the rest of us!"

I blushed and dropped the piece of cake I had grabbed. Annabeth laughed and came closer to me. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close just in time to see camera flashes dance in my eyes!

The cake magically cut itself and handed itself out to the guest. The chunks that were missing from the cake automatically filled again. We got a piece each, and I stuffed my face. Annabeth rolled her eyes but ate as well.

Before anyone could finish, Aphrodite jumped onto a chair and yelled, "Annabeth, Percy, the plane leaves in 20 minutes!"

I swore, ignoring the reproachful glare from Athena and my mom. I turned Annabeth around and smiled.

"You ready to go?"

Annabeth smiled and glanced at the guests.

"Fuck yeah and hell yeah!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room, save for Aphrodite exclamations of how we did everything together. I laughed and grabbed her hand, running outside the huge doors. To our surprise, rain was steadily falling from the sky.

"Kiss her, kiss her before you leave!" I heard from the guests.

I stopped and grinned at Annabeth. A small smile spread across her beautiful face. My heart nearly stopped, and I pressed my lips against hers as hard as I could. I could hear the "awws" from the crowd, yet I didn't give a damn.

All I needed was her, at least for now.

I finally pulled away to cheering. Annabeth was smiling and laughing, filling me with happiness. We ran to a limo and hopped in. We were going to fly Hawaii for a week, and then spend 3 weeks back at Montauk.

I pulled Annabeth in for another kiss, letting it last a hell of a lot longer.

Perfect.

LINESKIP!

9 MONTHS LATER

IN A HOSPITAL ROOM, AFTER AN HOUR OF SCREAMING AND SLAPPING.

Percy POV

I was tired as hell, and I could only imagine how Annabeth felt. She was holding onto my new baby girl, me peeking at her from behind her shoulder. I felt little fingers flutter against my cheek, and I saw her do the same to Annabeth.

I leaned in, giving my daughter a kiss on her forehead. I heard a little giggle, and the biggest smile ever spread across my face. She had long blond hair, and a clear pair of sea green eyes. Her laugh was like Annabeth's!

I suddenly remembered the vision I had from the stone. I was meant to be a father, it wasn't an accident. Annabeth smiled tiredly and leaned against my shoulder.

"Percy, I need to sleep for at least an hour. They will come for her in a little bit, so just hold to her for a while."

I nodded fast, reaching for my daughter. I cradled her head, holding her close to my body. I sat in a chair and waited until I heard Annabeth snoring. I smiled and rocked my little girl. I checked the little wrist band, her name printed on it: Arianna Jackson.

I watched her little eyes close, her little breaths coming out fast. I chuckled, snapping a picture of her cute little face. My heart sped up, and I felt something click inside of me.

Everything felt so complete. I would never be as happy as I was with my new family. I thought of my journey up 'til now. My life may have been hard, but it was worth it in the end. My wife and my daughter were worth it.

Now it really was perfect.

I'M SORRY IF IT DIDN'T MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS, I WAS TRYING TO FINISH IT QUICK. I DIDN'T THINK YOU DESERVED THAT. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY UNTIL THE END, THIS STORY IS FOR YOU. CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY (WHICH WILL BE CONTINUED) "WHAT TO DO". UNTIL THEN, PEACE, LOVE, AND PANCAKES!


End file.
